Love Lies Bleeding
by Zanaso Rymm
Summary: A vampire fic I came up with on holiday. It could be quite a long story so don’t say I didn't warn you. There's one out every week. Pairings consist of slight Buddy Brother & Rikku Paine.
1. Brother

**Love Lies Bleeding**

A vampire fic. Idea I dreamed up whilst on holiday listening to to much Elton John. It's a mystery as to who is killing the crew of the Celsius. It will be made up of 6 parts as there are 6 main crew members. The first part is set from the point of view of Brother.

warning this contains blood, same sex relations, rape, death and suicide.

**Recommended music to listen to: anything appropriate by Elton.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X-2

* * *

"Why won't Yuna sing for me?" I was reaching out to buddy hoping he will know the answer. It has been a whole week since Yuna sang at the thunder plains and we had returned to take out the fiends that Shinra had created.

Buddy replied "Shut up she's still looking for that Tidus guy." Thanks buddy. no actually you shut up.

"You shut up! Go sweep the deck!" I yelled at him. He should know that Yuna might actually want me instead of Tidus. It could happen.

"In the rain?" What? He's questioning me.

"Yes! In the Rain!" That's the best way to assert my dominance shout, shout and keep shouting.

Well that got rid of him great now I'm on my own Shinra out looking at his sphere backdrop toy thing. My sister, the terrifying one and Yuna "sigh." are out fighting fiends. Buddy's sweeping the deck. He better actually be sweeping. Why do I have to be alone here in the thunder plains the loneliest place in Spira well at least I'm inside. I hope Yuna's OK. I dived at the intercom "Yuna are you OK." I asked desperately wanting a response.

Why dose she take so long to answer. "Were fine were on our way back okay." Thank god she's OK.

"Ok." There now I'm more commutable. Great all I can do is sit here on my own like a lemon.

5 minuets later

"We are back. Hey where is everyone?" Yuna is such a caring person. Always worrying about others.

"Outside don't worry they know what there doing." I hope that made her feel more at ease.

"Well its wet out there so we need to take a shower." Yuna? Shower?

"Crufan?"(Shower?) I was quickly cut off by Rikku.

"Tuh'd ajah drehg ypuid ed!"(Don't even think about it!) Rikku shouted at me.

I folded my arms and looked out over the plains. Who dose my sister think she is shouting at me I'm the leader.

Another 5 minuets later.

Brother was still siting there thinking of Rikku yelling at him. I am the leader that should be final. Stupid rik. Ahhrr pain from my neck at two spots going deep. I can't seem be able to move. I'm losing energy. I can feel myself losing blood and passing out. Going black.

20 seconds later Brother dies from blood loss.

* * *

OK that's chapter 1. Please review and argue who you think the vampire is there's more to come

Thank you for reading.


	2. Shinra Part 1

**Love Lies Bleeding**

Shinra's point of view on the story so far. it starts with him outside looking at his sphere screen thing.

It's funny I originally was going to call this fic Blood Red Celsius but after a Holiday listening to practically nothing but Elton John I change the name at the last second to Love Lies Bleeding. which I prefer to Blood Red Celsius. this also gave me a nickname for this fic called 1 pound. because if you put it initials out in lower case it looks like 1lb (l l b).

**Recomended music: I told you Elton John**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X-2

* * *

Well that proves my theory that the dress sphere was interfering nothing I can do though.

"Hey Shinra" Is buddy calling me. I turn to see him on the deck towering above me.

"What are you doing on deck?" I call to him. It was the first question to pop into my mind.

He replied with a bored tone. "Brother sent me up here to…sweep." I almost laughed at the sod.

"But it's raining." I responded. How could brother do this to buddy?

"That's what I said but you know brother." Buddy sounded a little annoyed with brother.

A loud bang came from behind me and I turn to see all of my equipment melting as it had obviously been hit by lightning. "Oh no. This is why I didn't set up a comsphere here." I turn to see Buddy laughing at me from deck.

"What's so funny?" Rikku walked up obviously Yuna, Rikku and Paine were done with the fiend's. "And why is buddy on deck in the thunder plains?"

"Brother" we both said at the same time.

"Anyway what was so funny?" Rikku continued as I stood trying to hide my ruined stuff.

"Shinra stuff got hit by lighting." Thanks a lot just go and tell her why don't you. Once Buddy told Rikku she sniggered looking at my ruined equipment but she was trying to hold back full on laughing.

Paine buts in. "Rikku do we have to stand here and chat we need to get out of the rain. Plus you could use a potion or two." Paine was right Rikku did look a little wossey. It must have been a hell of a fight.

They walked back into the ship. And left me to pick up my stuff but, nothing looks salvageable.

A good 15 minuets of work later Shinra finds nothing useful and decides to call it a day and go inside.

Oh well back to further developing my comspheres. I select bridge. I walk in and find buddy standing by brother covered in blood. "Whoa!" I cover my eyes I don't want to look at the mess.

"Shinra do you think you can help!" Buddy called me for assistance.

"What have you done?" I run over to Brother's lifeless body to see if I can help there was a very bad wound on brother's neck. I start crying it's hard for a person of my age to see a sight like this.

"I haven't done any thing I found him like this. I tried phoenix down but he's to far gone." Buddy told me the situation and it was hopeless.

"Then all we can do is leave him." All I could do was stop buddy from damaging brother's body further as brother was gone.

"But I don't want him to die." Buddy was starting to cry now.

"I don't think anyone dose." With that I helped buddy away from brother.

* * *

That's Shinra Chapter 1 hope you enjoyed it please review and argue who the killer/vampire is. I suppose im the only one who can be certain who it is.

Thank you for reading.


	3. Shinra Part 2

Love lies bleeding

**Love lies bleeding**

Shania's part two brother just been discovered dead so what now. This chapter was written quite slowly over a number of days. I had a lack of enthusiasm how about some reviews. hope you like a chapter thats 2 times longer than the last 2 put together

Its funeral for a friend time lets get this chapter on the go.

**Recommended music Elton John (may be a hint above)**

Disclaimer: I did not have anything to do with cattle rustling. I mean I don't own the rights to final fantasy and do not Claim to.

* * *

Me and buddy made our way to the cabin to tell the bad news and clean off all the blood we are now covered in.

We walked in and sat down so I could think. Unfortunately I didn't get the time I herd the showers turn off and I knew I would soon have to break the news to the girls. Thankfully the girls came out with clothes on. Rikku has been known to walk out in full view of brother once before. Anyway back to the point the blood I was covered in was immediately noticed by Yuna. "Whoa what's with the blood are you guy's hurt. Are you OK." She spoke to us with her usual concern and looked to us to see any signs of pain.

I had to tell her. By now all three girls had noticed the blood. I sighed then spoke "Brothers dead."

Everyone went quiet taking in the news. The silence was only broken when Rikku started crying. She was comforted by Paine who was next to her. Then Yuna started shedding tears. Before asking "what do we do now." She sounded like Paine only with out the sarcasm.

I replied to her "I will have an investigation into his death then brother will have his funeral."

"Someone's going to have to tell Cid." Yuna responded with worry.

"Well I need everyone off the bridge for today." I needed it clear for the investigation and clean it up before Rikku just wanders in or something. Rikku was too busy to be annoyed with me. I continued talking "Don't worry I will call Cid."

Yuna grabbed me. "No I'm better at talking to him than you are. You shouldn't be pushing too much of this on yourself." Yuna was right I was pushing a lot on my self.

"OK but don't touch anything." With that I took Yuna to the elevator.

We stepped out into the corridor here you could see the blood that had been dripped on to the floor Yuna looked shocked at this but she was more shocked when the door opened. She stood still as she could at the first sight of Brother Dead at the controls. His blood marking every surface around him. I tried to take her focus away from the scene in front of her "Yuna. Come on you need to tell Cid." I spoke to her willingly I didn't want her to spend to long here.

"OK." She replied very quietly.

I quickly mange to raise the bikenal desert on the comsphere. "Hi Shinra what can I do for you." Nahdala picked up as normal.

"Yuna needs to speak to Cid." Nahdala picked up on the sorrow in my voice or the blood on my suit.

"What's wrong?" She responded with a distinct worry that you don't normally hear from Nahdala.

"Brothers Dead." I'm already getting tired of saying that.

"I'll get Cid right away." She walks off the screen.

I turn to Yuna "Yuna Please you need to tell Cid." I asked as politely as I could. She seemed a long way away but she regained character and sat in front of the screen. Cid comes on the screen and turn to Brother.

I walk down the steps to the walk way. It's slippery with Brothers blood and the normal white light is being replaced by a disturbing red one. I climb up to get a look at his neck wound. It seams to be two wounds like a fiend bite but not as savage and the holes are too precise to be a fiend. I stood there looking it over for 5 minuets

"Shinra." I was pulled off my train of thought by Yuna "I'm done can I get out of here now." She is clearly uncomfortable in this room with Brother.

"Sure but make sure no one comes up here." I need the room to my self to make sure it was unaltered.

"Oh by the way Cid wants Brothers funeral tomorrow. The door shut too quickly behind Yuna that time.

"What!" Damn it I need Brother longer than that. I have got to get to work.

5 hours later.

It was hard to get any evidence off of Brother. All I had were bite marks on his neck and lots of Brother's blood. I checked the ships security and it detected no fiend break in's or abnormal people on board. I cleaned up the mess. Thankfully we had three body bags in what we call the game over cabinet. I needed buddy to help me put him in the bag though and set the auto pilot to Bikenal.

I returned to the cabin and changed suit to a clean one and through the old one away. Rikku was still crying up against Paine only not so heavily now. It was odd that Rikku was leaning on Paine and not Yuna for once but then again Paine was the only one who wasn't crying. I went to bed that night feeling terrible knowing Brother was dead but feeling better knowing that I had done all I could.

I woke up just as the ship was pulling it's self into Bikenal island. Once dressed and on the bridge I unlocked the doors and let the al bhed come on board to take brother away they also took all the evidence I had. "e haat dryd." (I need that.)

They responded dryly. "E's cunno pid ed'c uin zup huf dryhg oui vun ymm oui ryja tuha." (I'm sorry but it's our job now thank you for all you have done.)

When everyone else woke up it was all eyes on me for answers.

Buddy was first "So any idea on what killed brother."

I responded. "More like who I first thought it was a fiend but the holes on brother's neck were too precise and a fiend would have been more savage and try to rip his head off. Also the ship says that the only life on this ship was the usual suspects so one of us must have killed Brother. Don't take this the wrong way but, I found you there on the scene so it's not looking so good for you. I need to find out were the girls and barkeep were yesterday so you will be presumed innocent until proven guilty...but I don't think you could kill Brother you were to close and friendly."

He paused and then replied "Shinra you're taking this a little too seriously. You don't have to investigate Brother's death you know there are many al bhed that are doing that right now." How can you take a death too seriously? But I have been doing all of this voluntary.

I sighed and responded. "Your right I have been doing twice as much as I need to.

"You should take a break before the funeral." He suggested. Buddy had a good point as well. I retired to the cabin.

As I walked in Rikku asked me the hot burning issue. "What's happened to Brother?"

"His funeral is today and he is in an ongoing investigation now under control by the al bhed that's all I can say can I get some rest." I ended the sentence a lot quicker than I had started it.

This left Rikku speechless so I went past her and up the stairs. I went up to the sofa and collapsed on it and falling asleep to my surprise.

I woke in a panic how could I fall asleep on Brother's funeral I rushed to change my suit from a yellow one to a black one with no head mask. I was so annoyed with my self. I was self cursing. Calling myself an idiot. Once finished I looked at the clock and noticed that I had only been asleep for 20 minuets and still had plenty of time to arrive for Brothers funeral. This pissed me off. Now I was an idiot for over reaction.

I left the ship for Brother's funeral. With everyone else Buddy was wearing a suit for the first time ever. Paine was also wearing a suit but one of those ones tailored for a girl. She still had her gelled hair as if she wouldn't change her image beyond recognition. Yuna was wearing a altered version of her songstress outfit. Rikku was dressed in her black magic only she had left her staff and added more black bits to it. In short you could tell we were going to a funeral.

_Shania's bit in the funeral._

I spoke quietly into the microphone. "I want to thank brother for letting the crew have a say in his funeral. Even though no one was expecting brothers unfortunate and sudden death but I can take good feelings from the fact I did all I could to help him during life and death. Brother led us with his own flair and with pride we can all say he was an unforgettable person." That's all I had to say.

_Later at the party_.

Brother wanted his funeral party to be exciting because he hated boring funerals so we all had a party. People started dancing and it was more like a celebration than a morning. But it was stopping the tears I was sitting next to an increasingly drunk buddy. Yuna had just finished singing real world of emotion. So she sat down for a break. Then Elton John started playing and buddy started talking to me. "You know I gave this album to Brother on his birthday and I never herd him play it except at night privately." Buddy was making drunken small talk.

I tried to make sense of the situation. "Buddy what are you trying to say? You listened to him in his bed room?"

Buddy replied with a definite drunken voice "Yeah. I loved him man. And he loved me. Well secretly. Why else would he listen to my CD." Buddy must have been more drunk than I estimated.

I tried to calm Buddy down he was talking but not thinking "OK Buddy I think some ones had too much to drink"

Buddy immediately retaliated. "I have not." Buddy pointed at me but the weight of his finger weighed him down and he fell onto my lap looking out at the people dancing. "Huh. Rikku and Paine are dancing they can't dance together their girls." Buddy then fell asleep on my lap thanks to the alcohol. I looked up and Rikku and Paine were dancing. Paine was better than I thought at dancing. But she's dancing to all the girls love Alice. Maybe I'm just getting the wrong idea about people today?

_Later at the end of the party _

Me and Yuna carried buddy to the ship and Paine and Rikku walked hand in hand to the ship they had been that way for most of the party. It was nice to see Rikku and Paine being able to enjoy each others company some times they can get on each others nerves but they seem to be getting along fine. My mind turned back to buddy he would happen to be a dead weight on my shoulder god he's heavy.

We put buddy on his bed. If he got cold he would wake up and pull his sheets over himself. I went to the bridge to check the comsphere for messages. I had only one. The al bhed had found some unidentified DNA on Brothers wound and wanted me to compare it to the crew's I guess I would find out who the culprit was so I got our samples. We just happened to keep samples just encase. I had tested myself first I put Buddy's last because I thought it was him and I didn't want it to be him. I was about to process Yuna's when I felt a breath on my neck. I sat up strait to in surprise then I felt an extreme pain shoot from my neck it was paralysing all I could do was feel a tear on my face and drift out to sleep. Black.

20 seconds later Shinra dies of blood loss.

* * *

Shinra is dead that's all of Shinra bit next stop Buddy yes I had to put Elton in my fic somewhere. I hope you are liking this story and if you think you know who the vampire is argue who it is in the reviews.


	4. Buddy Part 1

Love Lies Bleeding

**Love Lies Bleeding**

Buddy part one set in the point of view of buddy from the start of the story onwards so if you think you have herd this before you are probably right.

**Recommended music: You should know by now.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X-2

* * *

"Why won't Yuna sing for me?" God doesn't Brother Shut up.

I had to make him quiet. "Shut up she's still looking for that Tidus guy." Why won't Brother accept this?

Then Brother snapped "You shut up! Go sweep the deck!" What? It's raining?

I replied surely brother wasn't serious. "In the rain?"

"Yes! In the Rain!" Whoa brothers lost it. I got out of there as quickly as possible grabbing the broom on the way out. I selected deck. I look to my hand. Why did I have to grab the broom? brother wouldn't of noticed if I left it. Well here's the deck. The door opens and I get punched in the chest by the wind, blinded by rain and bleeding ears by thunder. a picturesque day on the thunder plains. I sweep my way to the edge of the deck and... Is that Shinra down there?

"Hey Shinra" I called down to him.

Shinra looked around then up noticing me. "What are you doing on deck?" Shinra Questioned.

I sighed and told him straight. "Brother sent me up here to…sweep."

Shinra replied. "But it's raining." Duh I know.

"That's what I said but you know Brother." I rolled my eyes whilst I spoke

Behind Shinra lightning hits his stuff and sends me into hysterics.

Rikku walks up with Yuna and Paine. "What's so funny?" Rikku notices me "And why is buddy on deck in the thunder plains?"

"Brother" Me and Shinra said at the same time.

"Anyway what was so funny?" Rikku asked

"Shinra stuff got hit by lighting." I pointed out. I said starting to laugh again. Rikku covers her mouth and tries not to laugh.

Paine starts talking focusing on another issue. "Rikku do we have to stand here and chat we need to get out of the rain. Plus you could use a potion or two." Well Rikku was swaying as she stood there. The girls went inside and I went back to sweeping.

After 10 minuets I was bored so I went inside to see if I could make it up to Brother. The bridge door opens and so do my eyes. I rush over to him he is covered in his own blood I try giving him a potion.

Nothing happens.

I try phoenix down.

Nothing happens.

I take hold of him I get covered in an alarming amount of blood there was a lot more than I expected. I try putting force on his wound.

"Whoa!" I herd a shout from the door I look and it's Shinra.

"Shinra do you think you can help!" I called to him for assistance.

"What have you done?" Shinra runs over and questioned me.

"I haven't done any thing I found him like this. I tried phoenix down but he's to far gone." I told him the situation then Shinra stops.

"Then all we can do is leave him." What did he say we can't leave Brother?

"But I don't want him to die." I spoke and started crying. I never thought I would cry for Brother

Shinra responded "I don't think anyone dose." Shinra helped me away.

* * *

That's buddy part one. Who is that vampire it can't be Brother Shinra or Buddy. Please review and argue over it.

Thank you for reading.


	5. Buddy Part 2

Love lies Bleeding

**Love lies bleeding**

Buddy part2 Brother has just been killed and it kind of affects buddy pretty badly.

**Recommended music Elton John. There are 3 EJ songs mentioned here they are Daniel, Tiny Dancer and All the Girls Love Alice.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to final fantasy and do not Claim to.

* * *

Shinra took me back to the cabin I'm covered in blood and tears are coming from my eyes. What are the girls going to make of this?

We walked into the cabin and I let out a sigh of relief. Thankfully they were still in the showers. It was short lived though Because I heard the showers turn off. The girls came out and we were noticed by Yuna. "Whoa what's with the blood are you guy's hurt. Are you OK." She spoke with her distinct worry and looked us over for any wounds.

Shinra stepped up and told her. I'm glad he took that weight off my shoulders. "Brothers dead."

There was a painful silence until Rikku started crying I would have comforted her but she lent against Paine next to her then Yuna started shedding tears. She asked Shinra for advice like a lost child. "What do we do now?" I went to clean myself up and left them to it.

I took off my clothes and looked them over. They were ruined so I threw them away and headed for the shower. It was when I was in the shower cleaning off Brothers blood it hit me. I was washing away the blood of the best man I knew I couldn't wash away Brother. He meant too much to me. Trouble was I was almost clean. I broke down and started crying properly sitting on the shower floor. I cried like I had just been stabbed in the neck myself. I cried until I found it physically impossible to cry.

About an hour or so later I returned from the shower trying to keep a strait face for my reputation as a man. I just can't get over brother being dead. I thought a guy like that would never die. I wonder what Shinra knows.

I called to Yuna who was at the bar with Rikku, Paine and Barkeep behind the bar, but no Shinra. "Hey where's Shinra?"

"He's still investigating. We can't go up there." She sounded annoyed about being left in the cabin.

It was a calmer mood now everyone sitting at the bar drinking. Rikku was still leaning on Paine for comfort. You would have expected Paine to shrug Rikku off by now. Yuna was at the elevator end drinking water; Paine was having a Manhattan? Well this was Paine and Rikku was having a predictable lemonade. I went to order a drink.

"A vodka and tonic please." I asked barkeep. Paine smirked at my choice nearly choking on her drink. I questioned this reaction. "What?"

"Bit butch isn't it." She said with her own sarcasm. This made Rikku smile for a second but it was short lived.

I would have argued but I wasn't in the mood. Plus this was Paine so I just rolled my eyes and waited for barkeep to serve. It's almost comical watching barkeep trying to pick up ice with his huge hands. He finally got the drink to me. I took it over to the cabins jukebox. plugged it in and set it to random. It started playing

"Daniel is travelling tonight on a plane."

So I stood there thinking about this song and like most things right now it reminded me of Brother. I had to change it. I pushed skip song.

"Blue jean baby. L.A. lady."

That's better this song reminds me of Yuna. I sat by the jukebox. Drinking and trying to use the music to forget my troubles.

_Later that day._

The ships speakers came in and Shinra spoke "Buddy I need a hand up here just keep quiet and don't touch anything." I obeyed his command and walked to the lift.

It got to the bridge and the doors opened. There was still a trail of blood in the corridor I stepped around it and then the second door opened and Shinra was standing there with gloves for me. Brother was still where we have left him. It all looked untouched from earlier. You could tell Shinra was taking it very seriously. We went to the game over cabinet. I hoped I would never need to use it especially for Brother. We…Well I lifted brother off of his seat and placed him in the body bag. I didn't want to close it I let a tear fall and hit Brother. Then Shinra closed the bag. I thought my job was done until Shinra stopped me on the way out.

"Where are you going?" he questioned me like it was obviously wrong.

"The err Cabin." I responded unaware it was the wrong answer.

"You need to set the auto pilot." Well I suppose it was a little obvious but my mind was elsewhere.

"Sorry." apologised and walked to my controls hit Bikenal. Then I walked out.

Thank god that was over. Definitely a number 12.6 on the uncomfortable situation rickter scale.

Back in the cabin there were questions for me. "What's happening?" Rikku asked me with a quick reaction to my presence.

I responded slowly "Shinra won't say. He's being quiet. He only said two sentences to me."

Rikku lent back into Paine "ohh" was her only response she sounded disappointed.

I can't believe Paine is still putting up with her but Paine seemed to look at Rikku with a look of care. I never seen her be like this. Well Brother Death is affecting all of us. Not that I'm expecting Paine to get a tan and wear bright clothes that is.

_Again much later that day._

I was at the jukebox again already Shinra had slipped in unnoticed and Yuna, Rikku and Paine were asleep. And I was at the jukebox listening to it quietly. Then that song came on again.

"Daniel is travelling tonight on a plane."

Instead of changing it I thought about the lyrics and it sort of mirrored my situation. Then I thought of a use for them and fell asleep listening to it.

_The next day._

I woke up on the floor against the jukebox. In that situation where you wonder why you ache so much even though the answer is right in front of you. Shinra came into the cabin so I jumped on the chance to ask the obvious "So any idea on what killed brother."

He responded. "More like who? I first thought it was a fiend but, the holes on brother's neck were too precise. A fiend would have been more savage and try to rip his head off. Also the ship says that the only life on this ship was the usual suspects so one of us must have killed Brother. Don't take this the wrong way but, I found you there on the scene so it's not looking so good for you. I need to find out were the girls and barkeep were yesterday so you will be presumed innocent until proven guilty...but I don't think you could kill Brother you were to close and friendly." I don't believe it. How could he say that he thinks I did it?

I took time to think and then I responded. "Shinra you're taking this a little too seriously. You don't have to investigate Brother's death you know there are many al bhed that are doing that right now." I waited for his response.

He sighed. "Your right I have been doing twice as much as I need to."

"You should take a break before the funeral." I suggested. Patted him on the shoulder and went to take the morning after pill or something. Well I felt like I needed it.

After some breakfast medication and a soothing bath. I left the ship for Brother's funeral. With everyone else I was wearing my only suit for the first time ever. Paine was also wearing a suit and gelled hair it was a interesting look. Yuna was wearing a altered version of her songstress outfit. Rikku was dressed in her black magic only she had left her staff. Shinra was wearing a normal al bhed outfit but it didn't have a hood in a sign of respect.

_During the funeral._

It was my turn to make a speech. "I heard a song and it made sense of how I feel on Brothers passing. I would like to read an extract of Daniel."

"Daniel my brother, you are, older than me do you still feel the pain, of the scars that won't heal your eyes have died, but you see more than I, Daniel you're a star in the face of the sky."

"Thank you." I returned to my seat.

_Later at the party_.

Only Brother would have a party at his funeral. I will be honest I was drinking a lot and it was starting to kick in. Yuna had just finished singing Real World of Emotion. So she sat down for a break. Then a album I gave brother started playing.

"Raised to be a lady by the golden rule."

"You know I gave this album to Brother on his birthday and I never herd him play it except at night privately." I started thinking aloud to Shinra.

"Buddy what are you trying to say? You listened to him in his bed room?" Shinra didn't understand.

So I continued "Yeah. I loved him man. And he loved me. Well secretly. Why else would he listen to my CD."

Shinra gave me a funny look and spoke clearly and slowly "OK Buddy I think some ones had too much to drink"

What I'm not that drunk. "I have not." I fell on his lap and saw Rikku and Paine dancing and I made a suggestive comment "Huh. Rikku and Paine are dancing they can't dance together their girls." Then I fell asleep.

* * *

That's Buddy part 2 hope you liked it.

Please if you think you know who the vampire/killer is please enter the poll and/or review and argue over who it is. Don't private message me as to who it is. As nice as it is please put it down on a review. (That means you Darkana Arez.)

Come on only 4 more chapters until I reveal who it is. Review now!

Thank you for reading.


	6. Buddy Part 3

Love lies bleeding

Love lies bleeding

Its Buddy part 3 which means new stuff that you haven't read before.

**Recommended music to listen to: Elton John.**

No I don't own Final Fantasy or Elton john.

* * *

AARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. OWWWWWWWWW. AHHHHHHHHHH. UHHHHHHHHHHRR. By Faith I hate hangovers.

I turn over in my bed and knot my legs in the sheets. I try turning again but it gets worse. So I sit up and open my eyes. "Oww. Whys is it so bright?" Well at least I am sleeping in my own bed not that I can remember getting here in the first place. What can I remember.

_Buddy's memory of the night before._

"Hey kids shake it lose together.

The spotlights hitting something that's been known to change the weather.

We kill the fatted calf tonight so stick around.

Your gonna hear electric music solid walls of sound."

_Back to reality._

Whoa what was I drinking last night? Acid? I wander to the bathroom. I look terrible. My face is a mess. I'm wearing a torn suit and I look like I'm about to be sick. No wait I am about to be sick.

You don't need a description of what happens next.

Now I am looking better. I have had a shower and changed into my normal attire. I walk out of the men's quarters and select cabin on the lift. It takes me up. Then I step off and walk in. "Barkeep can I have some breakfast please." I ask the friendly looking hypello behind the bar who I assume is barkeep.

He replies "It ish lunnch time." Good it is barkeep.

"It's lunch time?" I replied being quite surprised. "Well I will take a drake sandwich." Barkeep handed me one. I look at the sandwich. Dam we always buy the one where they use lesser drake don't we.

The cabin door opens and Rikku walks in crying covered in blood. "Buddy help!" she goes back to crying.

"What is it?" I run over to her leaving my sandwich.

She breaks from crying for a second "Shinra. He's been killed to." Oh shit. She goes back to crying.

"What? Where?" I don't wait for a response I rush into the lift. I hit the bridge button about six times. It comes to the bridge I jump off before it has even stopped.

The next door opened and I stopped dead and open mouthed. Shinra was sitting where he always sits only he was dead in his chair with the same wound that Brother had.

"Buddy." Yuna called to me across the room she wasn't cry but their were signs she had been crying.

I looked up to her quite slowly and responded. "Yes." Then I turned back to look at Shinra.

Yuna continued. "Are you OK?" she must have noticed my sadness.

"Yes." I repeated. I walked up to Shinra. Looked at his wound and clouds came to my eyes. I whispered to Shinra "Oh Shinra you were all I could hope to find out who did the same to Brother." I started stroking his face. "Now what am I going to do?"

Yuna was speaking to me still I just didn't notice her through the emotion. "Are you sure you're OK Buddy?"

Only now I had notice Yuna. "Sorry. Uh. Yeah I'm fine." I walk out of the bridge and go to the lift. I chose deck it went up and I started crying properly. I walk out on to the deck. And fell to my knees letting out my aggression and sadness "Ahhhh! Fryd tu E tu rir?! Oui ryja dygah yfyo dra syh E muja! Yht so uhmo fyo uv vehtehk uid fru oui yna! Fru yna oui?!"

(What do I do huh?! You have taken away the man I love! And my only way of finding out who you are! Who are you?!)

The last part of that sentence broke me to crying on the floor. I had to admit I was shouting into the sky and if anyone was watching I would have looked like a complete idiot. I started writing a note

_The note read_

Ev oui cruimt veht sa bmayca pino sa fedr Shinra uh dra mihen highroad E cbahd sucd uv so meva dnyjammehk yht fuimt mega du pa drana.

Rikku E fuimt mega du ytsed E mujat ouin pnudran yht ed palysa du silr vun sa frah ra teat ryjehk hajan ytseddat ed du res cu E ghuf drec ec dra ayco fyo uid pid ouin dra lmucacd du res kuutpoa.

Yuna E ruba oui veht Tidus cusa tyo yht ed ec y crysa E fuh'd pa ypma du ramb oui.

Paine E ruba oui veht fryd ajan ed ec oui yna muugehk vun uha tyo fryd ajan ed ec.

Dra Kenmc E ruba oui kad fru ajan tet drec du Pnudran yht Crehny.

(If you should find me please bury me with Shinra on the mihen highroad I spent most of my life travelling and would like to be there.

Rikku I would like to admit I loved your brother and it became to much for me when he died having never admitted it to him so I know this is the easy way out but your the closest to him goodbye.

Yuna I hope you find Tidus some day and it is a shame I won't be able to help you.

Paine I hope you find what ever it is you are looking for one day what ever it is.

The Girls I hope you get who ever did this to Brother and Shinra.)

_Back to buddy._

I folded up the note and placed it in my pocket. I lifted my head and ran along the deck and jumped off the end.

OK that really hurt. I cough and taste blood in my mouth. Someone walks up to me. "No leave me here. I want to die." I cough again more blood comes into my mouth. They walked behind me then I felt a sharp pain come to my neck. So this is what killed Brother. If I wasn't dieing I would kill you.

Buddy died from suffering a fatal fall and loss of blood. It's hard to tell whether it was suicide or murder.

* * *

That's buddy part 3 now I can sink my teeth into the major characters literally. Please review and argue who you think the vampire/killer is and/or enter the poll on my profile. and yes that was the lyrics to Bennie and the jets.

Please if you were affected by the issues raised in this chapter go and get professional help.

Thank you for reading.


	7. Rikku Part 1

Love lies bleeding

Love lies bleeding

Rikku part 1. Yay there are a lot of Rikku fans on this site so I hope they will be happy with the next chapters. Yes it is a Rikku Paine pairing. I'm going to start writing now before I give too much away.

Thank you to Ice wind1 and Rezuvious(anon) for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy square enix dose.

**Recommended music: Tinderbox by Elton john**

* * *

"Owie." That fiend has just thrown me to the floor. It's not fair it's as big as a house. I look back up to it and it is diving at me "Help!" I scream. Things seem to go into slow motion. I can feel how week I am lying there on the floor. Ahead of me is this huge fiend witch is going over kill on me and probably about to destroy what is left of my life. It is airborne and claws first followed by its teeth. Just then a black figure blurs into view. She holds up a sword and the fiend on its constant bearing goes head first into the blade. Paine must have just saved my life. She was thrown back by the force of this monster and with her sword still deep in its skull. She only just stops in between my legs. She is still holding the handle of her sword. Now time goes back to normal. Ahead of me now is an adrenaline pumped Paine holding a sword in the skull of a fiend stretching out 40 foot. Then it turns to pireflys and it is like watching the stars return to the sky.

At times like this words cannot describe enough.

"You OK Rikku" Paine looks over her shoulder to me.

I Hug her from behind her. "Thank you. Yes I'm OK."

She sounded pleased. "Huh that's good to know." I was still hugging her. "Uh Rikku." Paine now realised the situation.

"Oh right the hug huh." I let go.

She raised an eyebrow to me. "Hmm" Oh good we are back to the grunts. She saves my life then just a little bit of care from her for a split second and then we are back to the heartless Paine. Paine spoke again. "Well you might want to put your arm back there." I smiled ahh there is a heart. Then I realised she hadn't finished speaking "I mean you don't look like you can walk that far." Well at least Paine was helping me out. It is hard to tell with Paine she acts caring and then she stops as if to keep her tough gall image. She is with us we know she cares deep down so who is she trying to impress.

My thoughts were interrupted by Brother the intercom came in. "Yuna are you OK." Gezze he sounds desperate. Why do I have a embarrassment for a older brother?

Yuna replied. "We're fine we're on our way back okay."

Brother came again. "OK."

I gave Yuna some advice. "Yuna let him be."

Paine helped me walk back to the Celsius as we were all walking around I herd laughter from the left so I pulled Paine to the left. "Whoa I'm supposed to be helping you walk not you help me walk." I looked at her and smiled then broke free of her arm.

I looked back ahead to see Shinra. "What's so funny?" I looked around then up. "And why is buddy on deck in the thunder plains?"

"Brother." The boys said at the same time.

"Anyway what was so funny?" I continued Shinra shuffled to the left a bit.

"Shinra stuff got hit by lighting." Buddy said aloud. I looked to the right of Shinra and covered my laughter.

Paine buts in. "Rikku do we have to stand here and chat we need to get out of the rain. Plus you could use a potion or two." Well I did feel a little dizzy. We walked out. "I'm not sure if I need to carry you Rikku?" Paine was sounding a little annoyed.

We rounded the corner. "Well it was nice of you."

"There you are" Yuna must have wondered where we were.

We went inside and took the lift to the bridge "We are back. Hey where is everyone?" Yuna asked a lone Brother.

"Outside don't worry they know what there doing." Typical Brother getting everyone else to do his work for him.

Then Yuna made a mistake. Yuna had to tell brother what we were going to do. "Well it's wet out there so we need to take a shower." How could Yuna be so stupid.

"Crufan?"(Shower?) Brother replied. That sicko.

"Tuh'd ajah drehg ypuid ed!"(Don't even think about it!) I shouted at him.

With that we stormed out of there for a shower.

* * *

Rikku part one hope you enjoyed it. But you probably have read the most of it 3 times before. So hope you liked the new bit at the start and the way it all links together.

If you have any theories at all PLEASE review them I only have two and it is getting closer to the part where I reveal who it is. Or you can add to the poll on my profile. Why hasn't anyone voted in the poll.

Thank you for reading.


	8. Rikku Part 2

Love lies bleeding

Love lies Bleeding

OK Rikku Part 2 lots to say here Rikku finds out about Brother but thankfully Paine is there to help her through it. Yes it is a Rikku/Paine chapter. Enjoy.

Thank you ice wind1 for your recent review

**Recommended music: chapter contains Daniel, Tiny dancer and All the girls love Alice. all by Elton John. Oh and Real world of emotion.**

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy and don't want to be sued.

* * *

It was nice to have a shower after being in the cold rain. it warms you up and makes you feel better. I stumbled out dressed in a towel. I have always done that ever since an embarrassing incident with Brother. Paine had already finished and was waiting for me.

She saw me stumble. "Rikku have you taken that potion yet?" I gave out a nervous laugh. I hadn't. "Here." Paine responded as she threw one at me. I regained my balance and felt better.

"Thanks." I said as a thought came across my head. I could enjoy Paine being this nice.

Yuna finished her shower and came out in her towel "Yunie how do you wash all your hair mine still gets tangles." It makes me jealous the way she washes her ponytail and it still comes out perfectly fine.

Yuna tilted her head and spoke "I brush whilst I wash."

But I have already tried that. "Huh right." I muttered as I picked up the garment grid and my usual clothes appeared. Yuna did the same and we all walked out into the cabin. Buddy and Shinra are already here and they are COVERED IN BLOOD. OH MY GOD!

Yuna immediately ran forwards "Whoa what's with the blood are you guy's hurt. Are you OK." She checked them over for wounds.

Shinra sighed. "Brothers dead."

What?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahh. Turned and walked into Paine she wrapped her arms around me. And I started crying into her. I needed Paine for support. She carried me to a stool, sat down and I lent against her. She started brushing my hair with her hand and I actually found her quite nice to lean on. It helped a lot but it couldn't stop me crying.

Yuna walked in a couple of minuets later. I hadn't even noticed that she had left. "Well Cid knows he wants the funeral tomorrow and he will send some people to investigate." At least daddy was helping. "Can I get a drink Barkeep some water please?" Yuna asked Barkeep.

Paine adds to the list. "I'll have a Manhattan."

I cut in. "Paine?" I questioned thinking it was too early for that kind of drink.

She looked down at me. "Someone has died I need a stiff drink." She smiles and asks. "Do you want anything?" That is so sweet of her, and unlike her.

"Something that will make me feel better?" This will test her.

She orders me something. "Get Rikku lemonade." I try to smile. She knows me. But I go back to crying. This is the scene for an hour we were sitting there me crying against Paine no one saying a word. Drinking our drinks slowly.

Around an hour later buddy walks in from the showers. He calls to Yuna. "Hey where's Shinra?"

"He's still investigating. We can't go up there." Yuna replied.

By now I wasn't crying so hard but it was still hard to think of the Brother issue. Buddy went to order a drink. "A vodka and tonic please." Paine laughed and nearly choked at this. "What?" Buddy reacted?

"Bit butch isn't it." I smile. Paine is right what is Buddy? Gay?

Buddy rolls his eyes and walks to the jukebox.

Daniel starts playing. It is refreshing to have music brake the tension. Buddy didn't seam to agree with it though so he put on Tiny Dancer this helped as it perked me up and I finally stopped crying.

It was hard sitting there knowing that there was nothing I could do so I made the best of being with Paine. I am actually enjoying this. I looked up to her and she smiled for a second. I'm sure I looked like a mess though having only just stopped crying. It is rare to see Paine smile. I don't know why she doesn't do it more often. Even when she dose smile it is only slight like she never learnt to smile or something.

_Later that day._

Shinra came over the speakers. "Buddy I need a hand up here just keep quiet and don't touch anything." At that Buddy walked off.

I wonder what they know.

I waited patiently for Buddy to return it was only around twenty minuets. He walked in and I immediately asked. "What's happening?"

Buddy responded slowly. "Shinra won't say. He's being quiet. He only said two sentences to me." That's not like Shinra.

I settled back down on Paine. "Ohh." I was a little disappointed.

I looked back to Paine. I think she cares for me. She has really surprised me today. Well she did save my life. I took another sip of lemonade.

_Again much later that day._

As we were going to bed I went to thank Paine. "Thank you Paine."

"What for?" She questioned.

I started to make a list. "You know saving my life and for comforting me when I received the news and for caring." I stepped forwards and hugged her. I was expecting to be pushed off but I was actually hugged back.

"Your welcome." she said silently. I didn't think it would be possible but Paine actually made me happy today after the news. And I went to bed not feeling so bad.

_The next day_

I woke up and walked downstairs strait into Shinra. And I couldn't help myself. "What's happened to Brother?" I asked.

He replied slightly reluctantly. "His funeral is today and he is in an ongoing investigation now under control by the al bhed that's all I can say. can I get some rest." He ended it rather quickly. I didn't know anymore than when I started and he just barged past me.

Now the other issues. Breakfast. I sat opposite Buddy he looked like a mess as if he had slept on the floor or something. With Buddy looking like a tramp took my mind off my food and onto my image. What was I going to wear I bet I had to make it myself.

It was too late to start an image from scratch so I took my Black magic dress sphere and put down my staff. I don't want to burn down the church. All the inappropriate areas I covered with black silk and I loosened up the dress section to make it a little less tight and more comfortable. Then I lengthened it to cover down to my knees.

Buddy was wearing a suit. Paine was also wearing a suit But she kept her gelled hair it was a funny sort of thing to do. Yuna was wearing an altered version of her songstress outfit. Shinra was wearing a normal al bhed outfit but it didn't have a hood.

_Rikku's bit in the funeral._

Brother my brother was a great leader. He helped shape my life today. If he wasn't there my life would be very different so I am grateful for him to guide me and show me. He took me all over Spira and even saved me from the fate that hit bikenal two years ago. He was a great pilot and he used it to everyone's advantage many things could not have happened if it wasn't for him.

_Just after the funeral._

"Rikku." Daddy was calling me.

"Yes." I responded happily. I hadn't seen him for a little while.

"Can you come over here I need to talk." He waved me over.

"What is it?" I said as I walked over. He led me into a secluded room.

"Well you are now my only child." He starts talking.

"Yeah." I acknowledge it.

"Has it dawned on you with brother dead you are now my only aire." He drops the bomb.

It suddenly hit me like an low flying airship. "You mean." I said excitedly.

"Yes Rikku if I die you will become the leader of the al bhed it is also why Brother gets an investigation but that is not so important. What I am saying is you need to take more time over decisions and think about how it will affect you." Daddy warns me.

It sounds like he doesn't trust me. "Daddy You know that you don't have to worry."

_Later at the party_.

"Go on Yunie." I tried to encourage her.

"But I." She tries to argue.

I interrupt. "Come on." I get persistent.

"Ohh OK." She gives in.

"Yess." I watch her walk off.

I walk over to Paine. "What did you do?" she asks when she sees my face.

"Oh nothing." Paine looks at me. But is interrupted by the stage. Yuna walks on and starts singing. Real word of emotion. getting everyone's attention.

"So that's what you did." Paine comments.

"Yeah. You want to dance?" I ask.

"No thanks I got a drink." She replies a stray dancer bumps into Paine. Making her drink go onto the floor. She picks him up by the collar and drags him outside. She walks back in brushing off her hands. "He will fell it in the morning."

I laugh but look at her knowing she shouldn't have done that "Paine. Well now you have no excuse." I grab her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"Rikku I don't think I should." she said in protest.

"Come on." I might as well try that method it worked on Yuna.

"It's not my kind of song though." I ignore her and start dancing.

"Paine dance." She starts dancing but it is pathetic and it is right at the end of the song.

"Fine let's get off the floor." I say disappointed as the next song starts.

"No wait. I like this next song" Paine stops me take my hand and starts dancing to All the girls love Alice. "Think you can keep up." She moves to all of the beats she seams in sink with the song. She occasionally involves me with a part. You know it was hard to tell with the lights but I think for a moment she was smiling teeth and every thing but it could just be the lights. And she slows down for the calmer parts it was quite a spectacle and she was making me look like last weeks dancer. I also think she was mouthing some of the words.

The song ended and she took me off stage back to the bar. "Why don't you do something like that more often?" I ask.

"Because I am Paine." She replied.

I continue. "Yeah well… Thanks." She smiled at me but not properly. "Paine why can't you smile?" I ask.

She responds quickly. "I can smile." She smiles the same again.

"No I mean properly." I persist.

"I only smile when I am truly happy and even then I might not smile full on." She answers and looks back to the bar area.

"OK." I put my arm on her shoulder. I lean in to her cheek. I suddenly stop myself. Whoa what am I doing? Was I going to kiss her? No of course I wasn't. I was just going to um… I was going to kiss her wasn't I. Shit do I fancy Paine? I can't because I am sure that I am strait. But she is hot. Did I really just think that? What is this I can't be lesbian. I can't daddy won't approve. Well have you ever proved to yourself that you are strait? What? Now is not a good time to get in an argument with yourself.

Paine must of realised I had suddenly gone quiet. "What is it Rikku?"

I chose my words poorly under the pressure. "I just realised something." Wrong thing to say Paine will pick up on that.

Paine continued. "Well what?"

I had to cover it up. "Maybe dancing was a bad idea." Paine gave me a look to say she can tell I was lying. "Because you make me look bad." I tried to put on an innocent smile.

She continued the look. "Rikku?" Shit what can I do i can't win this argument this is Paine she always wins. well i can't just come out and say it she will undoubtedly take it badly. Paine became impatient "Rikku." She repeated.

I think I'm going to have to tell her. "Well." I got a bit closer to her. "I think I might… be… a… lsbn." I said quietly and ended far to quickly.

"A what?" Paine misheard me. great now I'm going to have to say it again.

I sigh and lean in again. "lesbian." I say quietly but at the correct speed this time.

This took her by surprise. "ohh." She looked up and paused. "What's so bad about that?"

I responded. "Well it's not normal… Wait. You don't mind?"

She smiled. "Actually it makes me feel better." She replied. Oh my god she's a. I suddenly get hit by a large wave of relief.

I quickly added. "So you're a." She nodded. "But I'm not sure if I am." I added.

"Well what made you realise it?" Paine asked.

I went slightly red and answered. "I… uh… wanted to kiss you."

"Come with me." She grabbed my hand and took me away from sight and looked me in the eyes. "Are you sure." I nodded slowly. She leaned in and kissed me once. It was slightly worrying at first but I was excited as well then it seamed to melt my mind. She pulled back and smiled. I smiled to.

_After the party._

I walked back to the ship holding her hand it all seamed perfect.

* * *

Hope you like Reading Rikku Part 2 as much as I Enjoyed writing it. Please Review and Take a guess who the Killer/Vampire is. Please go on the poll on my profile to say who you think the Killer/vampire is one has entered the poll and I don't want to put it up for no reason. if you cant decide who you think it is read the reviews for someone elses opinion. ONLY 2 WEEKS LEFT!

Thank you for reading


	9. Rikku Part 3

Love Lies Bleeding

Love Lies Bleeding

Rikkupart 3. After the night of Brothers funeral and party.

Disclaimer: I don't own the final fantasy rights.

**Recommended music to listen to: Elton John like I have been saying. 'I've Seen That Movie Too.' Would be good for this chapter.**

* * *

I woke up on my bed wondering if it had happened or not. Could something so perfect of happened to me? Was it a dream? Will Paine be the harsh old piece of sandpaper I had once become used to? I lifted myself to look about the cabin. I was the first up for a change. I strolled over to Paine's bed she was laying there sleeping so peacefully. Could she be more perfect? She could. She could be awake. Then she would be perfect. I sat on her bed in front of her. Looking her over. I didn't want anything else. I leaned down to kiss her on the check like I oh so nearly did last night but this time I didn't pull away. This time I knew I wanted it. I wanted her.

Paine spoke. "I didn't order a wake up kiss." My god she's awake.

"Hey when did you wake up?" I asked.

"A little while ago." She replied and smiled. She opened her eyes to show she really was awake. I love looking into her eyes. I grew up looking at only green ones. Red was so much more interesting and mysterious. They suited her perfectly. Paine spoke again. "Do you want to sit there and stair all day?" She asked.

Of course I did. "Yeah." I replied softly. Paine smiled then pushed me over and got up. "Hey I said Yeah." I responded wanting her to stay.

"I have things to do." Paine explained pretty poorly but then again Paine doesn't like using too many words. Paine started doing her hair.

"But Paine." I walked up behind her and placed my hands on her waist. She stopped and turned in my hands. We looked into each others eyes again. God she was beautiful even with her hair down. I raised my arms up to her shoulders and she places her hands around my waist. We pulled into one another and kissed again. It was held longer than before. I closed my eyes and savoured the magic of the embrace. I wanted to push it further I went and rubbed my tongue on her lips begging for entry.

She pulled away suddenly. "No." She protested. Why it was so magical? I didn't think it was too much of a step. She clearly saw my disappointment. "Not yet." She followed on. I felt a little better at that. She turned around and finished her hair before grabbing her dress sphere. She changed back to her normal warrior outfit and left her night wears on her bed.

She walked past me. "Where are you going?" I asked with concern and starting to follow her.

"Out." She quickly replied.

"Where?" I continued to ask.

"To get some air." She said just as quickly.

"What about breakfast?" I continued to question.

"I'm not hungry." She said as the door closed. Why does she have to leave. Well she isn't a people person so I suppose she needs some time to herself. Well I am hungry. I could use some breakfast. I turned to the bar and sat on the nearest stool. I looked over to barkeep still making breakfast.

"Good morning Rikku." A voice came from behind me.

"Yunie." I reacted happily recognising who it was. I turned and smiled to my cousin.

"You look happy today." Yuna commented. "Is it because of last night?" She asked.

"Kinda" I responded happily remembering what had happened.

"You going to tell me?" Yuna asked whist sitting next to me.

"Sure. If you won't think less of me?" I said worried about how she would take my newly discovered sexuality.

"Rikku why would I ever think less of you?" Yuna reassured me. So I continued.

"Well… I… danced with Paine and afterwards I… kissed her." I said almost reluctantly but Yuna had a right to know or a least I thought she did.

Yuna paused. "You kissed. Paine?" She responded as if she had misheard me. I sat there smiling I didn't need to answer for her to figure out what I meant. "You have a thing for another girl?" I sat there still smiling. "Well it's your choice." She said I felt slightly confused and she then went worrieingly silent.

"Yunie she is who I want. You can understand that right. Your not against it are you?" I asked. worried by her silence.

"She is protecting you right?" Yuna asked.

I thought back to Paine saving my life. "Yeah." I answered.

"And she makes you happy right?" Yuna asked again.

I thought of her dancing. "Yeah." I answered again.

"OK then. That's great." Yuna's voice picks up and I felt reassured.

Barkeep serves out breakfast. "Ah breakfast." I suddenly changed the subject.

_After breakfast_

Buzz.

"Shinra get that." I call out to Shinra he usually answers the door.

Buzz.

"Shinra get that!" I call again. Why isn't Shinra answering?

Buzz.

"Fine I'll get it." I give in. Stupid lazy kid. I call back to Yuna. "Yunie check on Shinra. He could be asleep."

Buzz.

"I'm coming!" I walk into the elevator and go down to the engine room. I go over to the panel on the wall by the door.

Buzz.

God some manners would be nice. I push talk they would be al bhed right. "Fru ec ed?" (Who is it?)

I get a male response. "Oui duug ouin desa." (You took your time.) How rude of him. He continued. "E's rana ypuid Brothers taydr yht dra DNA nacimdc fa ycgat vun." (I'm here about Brothers death and the DNA results we asked for.) Fine I will let him in.

"Cunno Shinra's paehk y meddma mywo drec sunhehk." (Sorry Shinra's being a little lazy this morning.) I try to explain but he keeps to himself and doesn't respond. We walk and wait for the elevator Yuna's probably using it. This guys giving me some worrieing looks.

We finaly arrive at the Bridge. The door at the end of the corridor opens and Yuna is crying next to a. Dead Shinra. Blood everywhere. Neck wound. I turn and run crying before I see too much but I think I already had. How can Shinra be dead? Is someone trying to kill the crew? I rush into the elevator and hit cabin six hundred times. No this is to surreal who would want to kill the Gullwings?

I rush into the cabin and Buddy finally shows himself. He's eating a sandwich at the bar "Buddy help!" I call out him trying not to get my words mixed up with my tears.

He rushes over to me "What is it?" he asks his face is growing with concern.

"Shinra. He's been killed to." I reply then I can't hold off my feelings much longer and break down crying.

"What? Where?" Buddy says confused but he runs to the elevator to find out.

I run the other way and throw myself on my bed trying to get as much comfort out of it as possible. Damn it why did Paine have to go out? I really need her right now.

_Later that day._

I shot up at a noise "Paine?" I look down and see the girl in the black leather enter the showers. "Paine!" I ran down the stairs and to the door for the showers. She had locked it. "Paine." I called through the door.

"Rikku." She responded through the door.

"Shinra's –." I tried to explain to her about Shinra being killed.

I was cut off by Paine "I'm a bit busy Rikku. I'm covered in sand."

"But this is important." I tried to explain.

"It can wait." Paine said as she turned on the shower.

"But Shinra dead." I called through the door. Paine didn't respond. "Paine can you hear me?" Still no response. "Turn off the shower so you can hear me." I was being drowned out. "Aww." I kicked the door. "Owie." I wander to a stool and sat there waiting.

Eventually Paine did exit she looked over to me "Rikku you have been crying." She said with a worry to her voice.

"Well Shinra's been killed and I really needed you here." I replied.

"Shinra's dead? I'm sorry." She stept forwards and hugged me. I breathed a sigh of relief as she takes me in her arms. "I didn't know." She continued. These were comforting.

The Speakers came in "Can everyone come to the Bridge." It was Yuna's voice. We got up and walked to the elevator for bridge. I held onto Paine's arm for the comfort of having her near me.

We arrived and stepped in to the room it had already been cleaned up and Shinra was out of sight somewhere. Yuna walked out. "I'll go look for him." What? Who?

The Al bhed started talking. "We think we have found someone else's DNA on Brother." Why didn't the guy say he could speak Spiran? He continued "It turns out the most likely killer of Brother is Buddy as we have found his DNA on Brother." It was Buddy that makes no sense.

"Do you think he killed Shinra to?" I asked. Wondering if he knew.

"That's not my job." He replied. With a voice that has a feeling of 'I don't care' about it.

"But it's your job to find out who killed people." I returned.

"Yes but not everyone's death. Brother was of political importance. Shinra's isn't." He explained. Shinra means a lot to us. What about us.

"That's not a fair system." I returned again.

"Well too many people die in Spira everyday to do all of them. Anyway you should worry about catching Buddy in case it is him." He replied.

"You're not going to help?" I asked. Getting pissed with him and his tone of voice.

"That's not my job." He said it again. OK this guy pushed me too far.

"Get off my ship!" I yelled at him. It made me feel better and feel in control. He got out of there pretty quickly at it.

Paine turned me. "So you're the captain now." I guessed I was.

"Yeah come on lets go look for Buddy." I asked in an upbeat tone of voice. I was Feeling better just from looking at Paine and getting rid of that annoying man.

We looked over the ship for him but he couldn't be found or Yuna. We eventually went outside to look on deck he wasn't here nor was Yuna. "Well where could he be?" Paine walked to the end of the deck.

"Rikku." She called me over.

"What." I said as I walked over. Paine pointed down. I looked and saw Yuna at Buddy. I ran through the ship and out the engine room door to where Buddy lies. Yuna was standing there hand over her mouth. Shocked at how Buddy was. "Yuna did you kill Buddy." I asked. In the panic.

"No." She replied staring at Buddy. I looked over Buddy and found a really bad neck wound which was just like the one Shinra had…

Oh my god was Yuna killing people.

* * *

OK Rikku part 3 is done hope you enjoyed it. Lets see Rikku realises how much she needs Paine and changes her view on her cousin.

**PLEASE REVIEW** with who you think it is or anything. Because **THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE** before I actually do write for definite who it is. Or **ENTER THE POLL** on my profile. If you review any of my fics I do write a reply to your review.

Thank you for reading.


	10. Rikku Part 4

Love lies bleeding

Love lies bleeding.

OK Rikku part 4 or chapter 10 how ever you say it by now you probably know this is the chapter where I reveal who the vampire is but there's a chapter to get through first. So I will get on with it.

Disclaimer: Same as I said last chapter.

**Recommended music to listen to: Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me by Elton john. Plus this chapter includes I'm Still Standing.**

* * *

I looked back down at Buddy's body. Yuna couldn't of? I keep looking at Buddy and Yuna. But surely Yuna? I focus on his neck wound. It looks like a Bite with two long canines, fangs even. I notice Yuna still has her hand at her mouth. No Fucking Way!

"Yuna lower your hand." I ask genuinely terrified that Yuna will have a bloody mouth with two fangs.

She lowers her hand and she has a perfectly ordinary mouth. No sign of blood. "You don't really think?" Yuna replies pointing to herself. I sigh heavily seeing no fangs when she speaks.

"Your you." I reply as if I had only just got my breath back. I stepped forwards and hugged my cousin.

"Of course I am. Who else would I be?" Yuna reassured sounding slightly confused.

"I thought you might be a vampire or something Yunie." I replied.

"Don't be silly vampires don't exist they are just a myth." Yuna said and then laughed a bit before continuing "Rikku I got worried when you stopped calling me Yunie." Yeah I got worried to. Well at least we are laughing about this whole thing.

Oh wait Buddy. I look back down at his body. I kick him as hard as I can. "You Bastard!" I go to kick him again. Yuna stops me.

"Whoa Rikku!" Yuna protests.

"He killed Brother." I argue to keep kicking. Paine walks up behind me.

"Rikku!" Paine yells to stop me.

"But Brother." I argue again. I get one more kick in and a note falls out onto the floor.

"What's this?" Yuna bends down and picks up the note. She looks at it then hands it to me. "Its in al bhed."

I take the note. And read it through aloud so Yuna and Paine could hear. "If you should find me." I pause "It's a suicide note."

Yuna cuts in "So he did this to himself?"

I continue. "Please bury me with Shinra on the Meihen highroad I spent most of my life travelling and would like to be there." I stop again "Why would he want to be buried with Shinra he killed the guy?"

"Unless." Paine buts in but doesn't say any more.

"Rikku I would like to admit I loved your." I stop before I read too much. "I might want to keep that bit to myself." I look around smiling. I skip ahead to Yuna's bit. "Yuna I hope you find."

Yuna stops me. "Hey what if I want to keep that bit to myself?"

I return with the obvious reason why not. "Because you can't read al bhed and anyway it's nothing that isn't already public."

Yuna looks at the floor and submits. "Fine go on."

I begin again "Yuna I hope you find Tidus some day and it is a shame I won't be able to help you." I smile at Yuna as if to say 'told ya' I move on to Paine "Paine" I give her a glance to check she doesn't want me to stop. "I hope you find what ever it is you are looking for one day what ever it is."

"Well that was expected." Paine said in her low voice.

I read on "The Girls I hope you get who ever did this to Brother and Shinra. What? So he didn't kill them?" I look down "Sorry for kicking ya Buddy."

"Then who did?" Yuna questioned.

"Paine did you kill Brother, Shinra and Buddy?" I ask casually.

"What? No." She answers in a surprised tone.

It hit me. "We must of. I mean the al bhed must have done it." It made sense. The al bhed roam the Thunder plains and Bikenal Island. We are the majority of the population here. I have to get out of here before anyone else dies. "Paine grab Buddy." I ask her.

"Yes captain." Paine responds efficiently like a member of the military. I smile at her little joke.

"Captain?" Yuna mutters and raise an eyebrow then shakes her head. "Where are we going?" Yuna asks.

"Meihen Highroad." I reply. Well duh we have to bury Buddy and Shinra.

_Later on the way to the highroad._

I stand in the bridge on my own. I wander over to Shinra's computer. I wonder what Shinra did on here all day. I look at the bottom of the screen. "Music?" Shinra didn't listen to much music. I open the folder. "Whoa." Shinra has the whole ships archive on here. Anyway what did Shinra listen to? I click on recently played. I'm Still Standing starts playing. I wonder how loud this goes? Ohh that would be so evil. I send it to max. It made the ship shake and I start dancing to it.

_38.4 seconds later_

"RIKKU!" Paine storms into the bridge and ploughs her sword into the speakers. She turns to me thinking up a verbal punishment. I giver her an innocent smile. "You do realise we need to." She looks at my smile and thinks again. "You know." She keeps looking "Don't do that Ok." She says as she rubs my head then walks out again.

I sigh. I got away with it. Brother would have exploded at me. I sigh again. I miss Brothers reaction to when I do something like that. It used to be so much fun winding him up.

_At the highroad._

Well let's take a look around. I walk out of the airship which was easier to park than Brother ever made it out to be. First stop Rin's Travel agents. We (Me and Paine. Yuna was left to watch the ship.) walk down the path and look around. It seems so peaceful. A fiend jumps out and tries to take out Paine it hits her full on. She is thrown to the floor. It is just about to tare her open when I jump over and stab it before it gets a chance. She gets back up and has blood going down her legs but she doesn't seem too bothered. Seems so peaceful. That was a big mistake.

"Thank you. That was close." She says.

"Paine what about you leg!" I Point out.

"It's the fiend's blood. Look no cut." She shows me the area and there were no cuts she must be the luckiest girl in the world.

"You worried me." I replied.

"Me? It was the fiend." She argued.

"Well you know. I Care." I explain.

"I know." Paine said as she takes my hand and we continue to the travel agents.

She knows I care. She just seems to live behind armour plate. The way she always has. I feel like she can show herself to me when she wants to it's just not natural for her to act natural I suppose.

We reach the travel agency and walk in. there aren't many people in at the moment. But I'm sure it will still be hard to get a double funeral booked. "Hello." I walk up and say. Paine stands behind me probably not wanting to take part in a conversation.

"Welcome to rin's. How can I help you." The girl behind the desk replies in a friendly manor.

"Well. Uh. When can I get the soonest funeral for two people on the highroad?" I ask.

The girl looks at me and Paine as if we were planning to commit double suicide. "Well uh that's an odd request." The employee checks a list and replies "How about… five days time." They continue.

I agree to it. "Sure that will be good." I suppose.

We walk back out. "What now?" Paine asks.

"We take in the sights." I reply "Why not the sun is setting I'm sure that it will be lovely." We walk along the out crop in front of the travel agency and look out into the ocean. "What ya thinking about?" I ask with curiosity.

"What you said. How beautiful it is." She answers.

I put an arm over her shoulders. "Aww you romantic." I tease her.

She smirks slightly. Then she looks over to me. She looks over each bit of my face and neck.

"Well looking at you I have good reason to be." That's so sweet. I lean into her and she leans in to and we kiss again. This time I make sure I'm the submissive. I don't want her to back off again. Not when it is this good anyway. I feel so happy and pleased and well perfect. Like her kissing me makes the world go away. It takes away my worries of the crew being killed and life seems to become better because someone loves me. She breaks the kiss and looks back at my face. Still looking like she won't ever want to turn away again. She kisses down my cheek and down my neck to my shoulder. Each of the kisses making my day more perfect. She stops.

"Rikku lets get some privacy." She suggests. I only nod then she takes my hand. We run off to the ruins along the road. Once inside Paine starts stroking my hair. She looks into my eyes again. I stair back into her wonderful red ones. God I love her eyes. She leans in and starts kissing my neck line again. I feel like I could enjoy this forever and never want it to end.

Ahh that wasn't kiss? That really kills. Shit that went deep into my neck. Oh my god Paine. So it was her. No it can't be? How could she?

Rikku passes out through blood loss.

* * *

There you go Rikku part 4 and yes Paine was the vampire so congratulations all who guessed correctly and no you can't place you bet as to whom it was now. Oh half of the poll was correct. Well done to those who got it correct and hard luck to those who got it wrong but its OK I was writing it to be suggestive of almost everyone and no one at the same time so no wonder some people got it wrong.

I know I did the cruel thing and leave it to the end of the chapter for you to find out. Hope you are not too shocked with it.

No it is not the end there is more to come. Please go back to reviewing like normal. No pressure just good old fashioned opinions are wanted from here on in.

Thank you so much to Darkana arez, Ice wind1, Rezuvious And Yuna of Besaid and/or the 4 people who entered the poll.

Again Special congratulations to Darkana, Ice, Rezuvious and Y O B who all commented to me on how they thought it was Paine.

Sorry Ice it wasn't Yuna.

Thank you for reading.


	11. Yuna Part 1

Love lies bleeding

Yuna part 1. Yeah I'm doing it again It's just the way the story is structured. Don't worry I should only need to do it once more. (Paine.)

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy's rights. I will tell you when I do OK.

**Recommended music to listen to: This Song Has No Title by Elton John if possible.**

* * *

The fiend was huge I had to find a weakness. I changed to black mage.

"Owie." Rikku had been thrown. I have to help her. I step forwards to help her but stars surround me. Damn why did I have to change dress sphere.

"Help!" She screams there's nothing I can do I'm not in control of my feet the sphere change has me now.

I reappear from the smoke and see the pyreflys. Had Rikku survived? The pyreflys disappear and I see Rikku and her saviour has been Paine. Thank god I was so scared for her.

"You OK Rikku?" Paine asks Rikku. Good there both alive.

Rikku hugs Paine. "Thank you. Yes I'm OK." Rikku answers her. Is it wise to hug Paine?

Paine replies. "That's good to know." maybe she hasn't noticed. "Uh Rikku?" Oh wait she has noticed.

"Oh right the hug." Rikku lets go before Paine well acts like herself.

Paine gets up and keeps talking to Rikku "Well you might want to put your arm back there." Huh "I mean you don't look like you can walk that far." She's right Rikku did look like she had been run down by a hover.

Brother on the intercom comes in. "Yuna are you OK." Ah that's nice a bit of concern for my well being.

I reply. "We're fine we're on our way back okay." It's nice of him to care for us.

Brother came again. "OK."

Rikku adds her normal remark to our conversation "Let him be." Why does always Rikku do that? Brothers just being kind. Right?

We start walking back I get to thinking is brother just being nice or is he saying something wrong. Does Brother want to do something to me? Maybe Rikku has something planned that I don't know about and Brother knows what it is? I start going up the ramp to get inside the ship.

I turn to ask "Rikku what's happening with Brother?" Rikku and Paine aren't there. "Rikku?" I ask looking around for her. Where the hell is she?

_5 minuets later_

Rikku hobbles round the corner. "There you are." I was getting worried. We go inside and select bridge on the lift. We walk in and only Brother is there. Why? Surely everyone stays inside at the Thunder Plains. "We are back. Hey where is everyone?" I ask Brother.

"Outside don't worry they know what there doing." Brother sent them outside in a place like this. Well he is the captain but it seems a little cruel.

I go ahead and tell brother what we will be doing next. "Well it's wet out there so we need to take a shower."

"Crufan?" Brother replied. What does that mean?

I was about to ask but "Tuh'd ajah drehg ypuid ed!" Rikku shouted at him. What did she mean?

And so Rikku led us off for a shower.

* * *

Ok that's Yuna part one. Boring I know but it all to do with the way the story's structured but there is better stuff to come really there is.

Review if you want to and talk about story plot holes, problems and questions you want answered. If you really want to use A bit of Q and A for that bit.

Thank you for reading.


	12. Yuna Part 2

Love lies bleeding

OK Yuna part 2 I had little time to write this. I had other things on my mind but it there all of the bits Yuna has been involved in.

Disclaimer: don't own Elton john stuff or square enix stuff (the rights that is.)

**Recommended music to listen to:**Goodbye Yellow Brick Road by Elton john. oh and 1000 words

* * *

I finished my and walked out in a towel Rikku and Paine seem to have finished before me but Rikku was still in a towel unlike Paine who was already dressed. "Yunie how do you wash all your hair mine still gets tangles?" Rikku complained.

I looked at her and said "I brush whilst I wash." I have told her that before. We picked up our garment grids and walked out into the cabin. Buddy and Shinra are?...

Blood!

I rush forwards and check them over toughly "Whoa what's with the blood are you guy's hurt. Are you OK." I checked them over for wounds again

Shinra sighed. "Brother's dead."

It all went quiet until Rikku started crying I couldn't help but cry myself. I had to ask. "What do we do now?"

Shinra replied. "I will have an investigation into his death then Brother will have his funeral." How will Cid take this?

"Someone's going to have to tell Cid." I said with worry.

"Well I need everyone off the bridge for today." He paused to think about what I had said. "Don't worry I will call Cid." What he can't tell Cid I can see this won't go well.

I grabbed him. "No I'm better at talking to him than you are. You shouldn't be pushing too much of this on yourself." He knew I was right.

Shinra submitted "OK but don't touch anything." Then he dragged me to the elevator.

Brother's blood was everywhere and that was before we had actually entered the bridge. I tried to brace myself but I couldn't prepare for it. The doors opened and Brother was just sitting there still dripping. Blood was mainly on the floor and covered Brothers work station. I couldn't move at the sight I could just stand there unable to understand why this would happen. "Yuna." Shinra called me "Come on you need to tell Cid." he spoke to me willingly trying to get me to move.

"OK." I whispered. I didn't move though I couldn't help but gaze at Brother. It was so unexpected there was no warning and he had no reason to die. He only ever seamed to annoy Rikku but that's because there siblings. Rikku couldn't of? NO she couldn't of your just guessing now because you want an answer there is no way Rikku would of killed Brother.

"Yuna Please you need to tell Cid." Shinra called again. I walk to the screen and Cid comes to the screen.

"Well Yuna. Word is there's something you need to tell me?" Cid started I dawned on me how hard it was going to be to tell Cid the news. Cid continued in a comforting voice. "Why ya crying darling? Is it that bad?"

"Well." I said nervously.

"Come on." he encouraged.

"Brothers." Cid looked at me slowly his face turned to fear wondering what had happened to Brother. "Brothers been." It was almost too hard to say. "Brothers dead."

Cid stared into space and went white. He then sat down on the chair behind him but kept staring into space. "My son." Was all he said as he started to cry. He then looked back at me and made a quick decision. "I'll send some men round we'll have his funeral tomorrow." He turned off the comsphere directly at the end of his sentence.

I turned back to Shinra. "Shinra. I'm done can I get out of here now." I didn't want to stay in that room.

"Sure but make sure no one comes up here." He replies as I start to walk out.

"Oh by the way Cid wants Brothers funeral tomorrow." I say as the door shuts.

I go back to the cabin. Rikku is crying against Paine. I expect they want answers. "Well Cid knows he wants the funeral tomorrow and he will send some people to investigate." Hope that helps them. Now for what I want. "Can I get a drink Barkeep some water please?" I asked Barkeep politely.

Paine asks for a drink. "I'll have a Manhattan." Hope I'm not paying?

Rikku jumps on Paine's comment. "Paine?"

She looks back to Rikku. "Someone has died I need a stiff drink. Do you want anything?" She asks.

Rikku replies. "Something that will make me feel better?" Well duh lemonade.

It was obvious to Paine to. "Get Rikku lemonade." Its right but Rikku keeps crying. I sigh its going to be a long day.

_Later._

Buddy walks. He gets my attention. "Hey where's Shinra?"

"He's still investigating. We can't go up there." I reply.

Buddy went to order a drink. "A vodka and tonic please." Paine laughed and nearly choked on her drink. "What?" Buddy responds.

"Bit butch isn't it." I tilt my head they shouldn't be so harsh.

Buddy rolls his eyes and walks off.

Daniel starts playing. Well the music would be nice. It changes to Tiny Dancer. I'm fine with that to. Well Rikku and Paine look happy and Buddy looks? I look over to Buddy. Has he been crying to?

_The next day_

I woke up late. Too late in most peoples opinion. I had to wear something none of my dress spheres would go for the funeral. But I knew I wanted something. I went to my wardrobe and found that songstress dress that a fan had sent me. I had never worn it because the fan that had made it clearly was Gothic or something and it was something I received for free because I had saved Spira. I never felt comfortable about the fact someone made it and gave it for free. But it did go with the occasion. I still can't believe it was free makes me feel weird I need to get used to my celebrity status.

Rikku took her Black magic dress sphere, Buddy was wearing a suit. Paine was also wearing a suit. Shinra was wearing a normal al bhed outfit no hood though.

_Yuna's bit in the funeral._

Why is it everyone always wants me to sing?

"I know that you're hiding things using gentle words to shelter me your words were like a dream but dreams could never fool me... Not that easily."

"I acted so distant then didn't say good-bye before you left but I was listening you fight your battles far from me... Far too easily."

"Save your tears Cause I'll come back I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door but still I swore to hide that pain when I turn back the pages shouting might've been the answer then what if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart but now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart..."

"Cause One Thousand words. Called out Through the Ages. They'll Fly to you. Even Though I can see. I Know That Reaching you. Suspended on Silver Wings."

"Oh One Thousand Words. One Thousand Embraces. Will Cradle You. Making all of Your Weary Days Seem Far Away. They'll Hold you Forever..."

(Instrumental Break) Do people know I do things apart from sing?

"Oh One Thousand Words. Have Never been spoken. They'll fly to you. They'll carry you home. Come back into my arms. Suspended on Silver Wings."

"And One thousand words. Called out through the ages. They'll cradle you.  
Making all of your lonely years to only days. They'll hold you forever..."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh One Thousand Words…" Im good at making speeches to why couldn't I have done that instead?

_Later at the party_.

"Hey Yunie." Rikku called me.

"Yes Rikku." I turn and respond.

"Can uh you do real emotion?" Rikku asks and smiles sweetly. Everyone dose thinks I just do songs now don't they.

"Rikku I do things apart from sing you know." Why cant she settle for the DJ. besides I have only ever done that one in rehearsals before Le Blanc stole my grid.

"Go on Yunie." Rikku started her usual just keep asking until you get what you want method.

"But I." I only get that far before Rikku.

"Come on." She gets persistent and I will have this all night.

"Ohh OK." I give in.

_After the party._

Buddy was hammered so I had to help Shinra bring him back and singing wears you out.

* * *

Well that's Yuna part 2. I'm really looking forward to Yuna's later chapters. well the idea here was to show how Yuna reacted and helped with brothers death then to show how Yuna is becoming annoyed with everyone now treating her as Yuna the pop star instead of high summoner lady Yuna. it's just a little side story I wanted to add.

Thanks for reading.


	13. Yuna Part 3

Love Lies Bleeding

Yuna part 3. Well you know by now chapter after Brothers funeral. Thank you to everyone who has read this fic it is only about 50 hits away from being my most popular fic ever and I can only thank you. Also thank you again to everyone who has reviewed as it has now entered double figures for reviews plus I love my reviews and write back to them so keep them coming. I recently received two reviews from ice wind 1 and that really lifted my moral and encouraged me to put a bit more effort in so thanks.

Disclamer: I do not own the final fantasy rights.

**Recomened music to listen to: Honky Cat by Elton John.**

* * *

Uh god got to get up. Nah don't wanna duvet too comfy today. Tuff I'm getting up anyway. Go ahed I'll just stay here. Fine. What I got up? No fair. Yuna your not playing fair. God is there really a point to doing this every morning. Hey Rikku's up already. "Good morning Rikku." I Call down to her.

"Yunie." She says happily and smiles at seeing me. She's always so positive

"You look happy today. Is it because of last night?" I ask walking down to her, knowing she did something last night but not knowing what.

"Kinda" She replies and blushes.

"You going to tell me?" I ask whilst sitting down waiting expectantly.

"Sure. If you won't think less of me?" Rikku warns and looks away.

"Rikku why would I ever think less of you?" I reassure her.

Rikku starts "Well… I… danced with Paine and afterwards I." she danced with Paine? I look on with intent. "Kissed her." Rikku finishes. Whoa she just said she kissed Paine.

I ask again unless I got this wrong. "You kissed. Paine?" She sits there smiling as if to say yes. "You have a thing for another girl?" I ask. She's still smiling. "Well it's your choice." I say. Leaving Rikku blank faced.

"Yunie she is who I want. You can understand that right. Your not against it are you?" she asked sounding worried.

Paine could be dangerous. "She is protecting you right?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answers.

Paine is not the most fun person. "And she makes you happy right?" I asked again.

"Yeah." She answered again.

Well then I can't see anything wrong with it. "OK then. That's great." I say in a cheerier voice. Rikku almost sighs in relief

_After breakfast_

Buzz.

"Shinra get that." Rikku yells up to Shinra.

Buzz.

"Shinra get that!" She calls again.

Buzz.

"Fine I'll get it." Rikku yells. "Yunie check on Shinra. He could be asleep." She calls back to me.

Buzz.

"I'm coming!" She yells once again and she enters the elevator.

Buzz.

I wait for the elevator to come back so I can go up to Shinra. How could he be asleep between these buzzes? The elevator arrives and takes me up to the bridge and I go to speak as the door opens. "Shinra?" I look over to him and he is sitting dead in his chair. I cover my mouth in shock he has a neck wound just like the one Brother had. What the? How? Who? Shinra? I walk over to him and start crying. Why? Why Shinra? He's just a kid.

Rikku and this man walks in. She sees Shinra stops dead and then runs out crying.

"That would explain it." The man says.

"What?" I ask him wiping my tears. "Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm with the al bhed investigating Brother's death." He told me. He walks over to the controls. "Do you mind if I look at this?" he questioned

"No." I replied. "What about Shinra?" I asked surely he should be worried about that.

"That's not my job." He answered.

Buddy storms in suddenly and gazes at Shinra. "Buddy." I called to him

He took his time but he replied. "Yes." He turned back to Shinra.

I continued trying to get trough to him. "Are you OK?" he looked pretty shaken

"Yes." he repeated quietly and walks up to Shinra.

I tried talking but he was ignoring me. "You don't look it. Buddy? Come on your crying. Hello. Are you sure you're OK Buddy?"

He comes back to me. "Sorry. Uh. Yeah I'm fine." He walks out.

_Later_

"There the results say it was Buddy's DNA on Brother." The investigator told me.

"We better tell everyone." I push the call button. "Can everyone come to the Bridge?" Rikku and Paine arrived quickly. I left the investigator to it. "I'll go look for him." I said as I left.

I looked around the ship he wasn't around. Had he legged it? So I checked outside. Buddy was lying there in his own blood. He had been killed to. Everyone was being killed all I could do was stand there with my hands over my mouth. Rikku eventually found me. "Yuna did you kill Buddy." She asked.

"No." I replied staring over Buddy. Does Rikku think I'm doing this?

* * *

There you go nearly at the chapters where Yuna really comes into play. Come back next week to see what happens next.

I say it every time and I mean it. Thank you for reading.


	14. Yuna Part 4

Love lies bleeding.

Yuna Part 4. ooh... i like this bit I'm just gonna get strait to it.

Disclaimer:I do not claim to own final fantasy's rights

**Recommended music to listen to: Sacrifice by Elton john**

* * *

Rikku stood there looking back over me and buddy. She seemed to grow more scared the more she looked.

"Yuna lower your hand." She asked in a scared voice. This must be bad she's calling me Yuna. I didn't notice I had my hand at my mouth. So I lower it.

She looks at my mouth. "You don't really think?" I ask her. Thinking she thinks I killed buddy. It being painfully obvious that she does. Or at least did.

She sighs. "Your you." She steps forwards and hug's me looking relived.

"Of course I am. Who else would I be?" I reassured her. What was Rikku meaning by your you?

"I thought you might be a vampire or something Yunie." She replied. Rikku should know that's just make believe

"Don't be silly vampires don't exist they are just a myth." I said with a laugh. "Rikku I got worried when you stopped calling me Yunie." Rikku smiled and looked down then her expression changed.

She starts kicking buddy. "You Bastard!" Rikku yells at buddy. I stop her before she destroys his body.

"Whoa Rikku!" I yell to her. Kicking buddy won't get us anywhere.

"He killed Brother." She argues and tries to kick again.

"Rikku!" Paine's voice came out of nowhere.

"But Brother." She argues again and kicks but abruptly stops afterwards. A note?

"What's this?" I question and pick up the note. It's al bhed I give it to Rikku. "Its in al bhed."

She takes the note and reads it in Spiran. "If you should find me… It's a suicide note."

I cut in "So he did this to himself?"

Rikku continues. "Please bury me with Shinra on the Mei'ihen highroad I spent most of my life travelling and would like to be there… Why would he want to be buried with Shinra he killed the guy?"

"Unless." Paine buts in. He didn't do it?

"Rikku I would like to admit I loved your." She stops wide eyed. "I might want to keep that bit to myself." She looks around smiling. "Yuna I hope you find."

I stop her. "Hey what if I want to keep that bit to myself?"

"Because you can't read al bhed and anyway it's nothing that isn't already public." Rikku replies.

I look at the floor and speak. "Fine go on."

Rikku goes again "Yuna I hope you find Tidus some day and it is a shame I won't be able to help you." Rikku gives me a victorious smile then continues. "Paine… hope you find what ever it is you are looking for one day what ever it is."

"Well that was expected." Paine mutters.

Rikku goes on "The Girls I hope you get who ever did this to Brother and Shinra. What? So he didn't kill them? Sorry for kicking ya Buddy."

"Then who did?" I question.

"Paine did you kill Brother, Shinra and Buddy?" Rikku asks in a way to show she was clearly not expecting a yes.

"What? No." Paine answers in a shocked tone.

Rikku comes up with an idea. "We must of. I mean the al bhed must have done it" Well it kind of makes sense but it had it's flaws. "Paine grab Buddy." Rikku asks.

"Yes captain." Paine responds.

"Captain?" I mutter. When the hell. I shake my head. "Where are we going?" I ask.

"Mei'ihen Highroad." Rikku replies. I should have seen that coming.

_Later on the way to the highroad._

I'm resting in the cabin with Paine at the bar. I get disturbed by loud music and a slight shaking. I look up to see what the hell is going on and Paine storms out Grabbing her sword. "Rikku!" by the time I made it down to the bar the music had stopped. I sat down and Paine walked back in thankfully there was no blood on her sword so Rikku was still ok. Not that I expect Rikku would have pissed her off that much.

"It was Rikku." Paine says as she notices me.

"You didn't harm her did you?" I ask with concern for Rikku.

"I would never harm her." Paine answers.

"That's what Rikku said." I continue.

"Oh" Paine pauses obviously not knowing what to say.

"Rikku told me. I'm ok with it. You seam happy." I tell her.

She sighs "Good."

_At the highroad._

I let Rikku and Paine go to the agency whilst I watched over the ship. It would give them some time together just like I expect the young couple needed. After five minuets I was bored. So I went to look over Shinra's computer. Sphere recordings? I clicked on it there were six. I went for the most recent one it was the day he was killed. Maybe Shinra left a note too? But why would Shinra commit suicide?

Shinra was doing some chemistry "Ok that rules me out." He say's. Shinra repeats the procedure "That's ruled Rikku out." He starts again. Paine walks up behind him.

"What?" She moves closer to his side then neck. "Holly!" Paine has fangs and is biting into Shinra's neck. "Shit! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Oh my god Paine's been killing people. Holly crap Paine's a vampire. They don't exist. But I just saw. I stop. "Rikku!" I run out the ship to the high road. Fuck I have got to find Rikku before something bad happens.

* * *

There we go now comes the chapters I have been seriously looking forwards to. I bet you won't know what I'm planning to do next. review if you please.

Thank you for reading.


	15. Yuna Part 5

Love lies bleeding

Yuna part 5. I love this part. Yuna has just found out about Paine and wants to rescue Rikku before she is harmed or killed by Paine. There is quite a bit of blood and swearing in here.

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy's rights like I have been saying.

Recommended music to listen to: I'm Still Standing, Saturday Night's Alright, The Bitch Is Back. that sort of Elton John song.

* * *

I burst into the travel agency. "Rikku?!" She wasn't there. Where is she? Fuck now's not the time to run off. I turn and run to the out crop. Please say she hasn't been thrown off the edge. "Rikku!" I called for her. She wasn't here ether. I go back to the road and head down hoping to catch up with her before anything bad happens. I keep thinking of Paine killing Shinra. It makes me run faster.

"Yunie." Rikku calls as she stumbles out of a ruin holding onto her neck. She's been attacked. She's bleeding down her top and runs up to me for help.

"Rikku." I say as I catch her. She holds on to her bloody neck with her life. I look over her to see Paine turn and run. still with some of Rikku's blood at her mouth. I pull out my gun and shoot her several times. She somehow limps off but Rikku was my main priority.

"Paine bit." Rikku manages to say. But it seams hard for her to say like she is exhausted.

"I know." I say then help her walk to the ship. I'm carrying her by the time we reach the ship. I set her down on a chair and set the ship to fly around above the highroad so Paine can't come back in. Then I tend Rikku.

"Let me see your neck Rikku." She lifts her hand and braces as she expects something painful or bad to happen. I clean off the blood to see any problems. Looking at the source of the blood I can't see any wounds or scars? The only sign of the wound is the blood that has been left there.

"Is it bad." She asks worried about the wound.

"It's healed?" I reply very confused to the situation. How is this possible? What's going on here?

"What?" Rikku questions. Taken back by my answer just as much as I was.

"How do you feel?" I ask as it may help to diagnose any problems.

"My neck stings but it is slowly getting better. I feel kind of sleepy." Well sleep might help it can help most things.

"Well take a rest." I suggest. And so we go to the cabin and Rikku falls asleep pretty quickly. I try to keep up and keep an eye on her but I fall victim to my own bed.

_The next day._

I woke to another day I quickly remembered the previous day and shot up to check Rikku. She was still in bed but she looks dead. "Rikku." I shake her. "Rikku." I call to her wanting her to wake.

She rolls over. "Yeah." She replies. Thank god she's alive. She opens her eyes and smiles to see me. "The pain has gone from my neck." She says happily.

That's great. But she looks like she is ill. It's why I thought she was dead. Her skin has lost some colour, her eyes seam less lively and even her hair looks duller. All of this because blood loss? "Rikku you look terrible seriously." I tell her as it is.

"Huh. But I feel great." She told me.

"Maybe you need something to eat." I suggest thinking food would help.

"No thanks I'm not really hungry." She replies. Weird Rikku usually has a huge apatite and she didn't have super last night. "Maybe I need some fresh air." Rikku suggested.

"Sure good idea." I replied. I let her on deck and waited in the cabin thinking over what the hell is happening nothing is making sense.

_Later._

Rikku raced back in and spoke in a panic. "Yunie I'm going grey." What?

"What?" Rikku's going grey?

"Look my hair is going grey." She claimed and then walked closer so I could see her hair. It looked a little grey but it could be the light.

"Well it looks a little greyer but it's still blond Rikku. Maybe it's just the light? You still look pale and your eyes look off colour." I told her.

"Well I'm still tired." Was Rikku's explanation "Owie. What the fuck. I bit myself." Rikku cried out.

"Oh Rikku." I sympathised. But then Rikku dribbled out some blood. "What?"

"mmm... What?" Rikku repeated.

"You cut yourself." I explained.

"Accidents happen." She said as she wiped away her blood.

And so Rikku went back to bed. Where she slept for the day it was almost worrying how much she was sleeping. She only woke up before as she had been woken by me. Something's defiantly not right with her at the moment. She was still sleeping by the time I went to bed.

_The next day. 6 am._

I was woken by Rikku early the next morning. "Get away!.. Leave me alone!.. How are you doing this!.. Get away from me!.." Rikku was jumping around screaming this.

"Rikku stoooppp. Uhh. What the hell?" I said slowing down and changing the subject through shock by looking at Rikku. Rikku wasn't going to get paler anymore her skin was white as paper. Her hair has gone grey completely. Her eyes are?.. Reddish brown? Is Rikku turning into Paine?

"Yunie. Paine. Tell me you could hear her." She pleaded to me hoping that I could hear Paine.

Well duh I couldn't hear Paine. "No Rikku I can't hear her. Have you looked in the mirror?" I asked. She really should.

"No." She responded quietly. Obviously she hadn't realised. I walked her over to the mirror and she looked into it. "Oh my god what's happening to me." Rikku hugged up against me to hold herself from the shock that she had seen. "Help me Yunie… Go Away!" She added to the end.

"Huh?" I looked at her in shock why had she said that?

"No not you." Rikku came back and held against me again. "I'm hungry." Rikku said.

"You're getting your appetite back that's good. After all you haven't eaten in over a day." I tried to remain optimistic this is obviously very confusing for her Let alone me. She was still holding onto me for support. She twitched against me. "I know you're scared."

Oww my neck what the? Rikku bit me?

* * *

Ha just when you thought Rikku was dead. (That means you ice.) Ok who honestly expected that to happen. (maybe darkana arez but she seems to know everything.) Next chapter Rikku Part 5. It made more sence to me to tell them this way around. Review me if you want to.

Thank you for reading.


	16. Rikku Part 5

Love lies bleeding

Rikku Part 5 lets see her point of view enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy.

Recommended music to listen to: Someone saved my life tonight by Elton John

* * *

I thought I was dead but I came round.

Ahh my neck. Paine pulls away from it. "Rikku I can." Paine starts. I can see blood around her mouth.

My blood.

"Kad yfyo vnus sa!"(Get away from me!) I yell in fear. As I kick her in the face and that gives me time to stand up and grip my neck. It was hard to though I feel like I have very little energy but I'm driven by a survival instinct. I scramble out of the ruin. Please let someone be there. I need help. Yunie? "Yunie!" I call as I clamber out of a ruin.

"Rikku." She responds as she catches me. She looks over me and pulls out her gun and unloads it all into what must have been Paine. Thank god for Yunie.

"Paine bit." I try to explain through my exhaustion.

"I know." She says to show me she ether found out or figured out about Paine or something. Why else would she have been out here. She helps me back to the ship but I am losing energy still and becoming tired. I hold my neck tighter I hope I am not dieing but it seems likely. Yuna carries me on board and places me on a chair. "Let me see your neck Rikku." She asks. I brace for the pain to spike again or something bad that might happen. It doesn't happen Yunie proceeds to cleaning the wound.

"Is it bad?" I ask worried.

"It's healed?" She replies in confusion. What?

"What?" I question. How could it of healed?

"How do you feel?" Yuna asks.

I explain to her. "My neck stings but it is slowly getting better. I feel kind of sleepy."

"Well take a rest." She suggests. We go to the cabin and I fall asleep whilst Yuna watches me for safety.

_The dream._

"You OK Rikku" Paine looks over her shoulder to me.

I Hug her from behind her. "Thank you. Yes I'm OK."

"Huh that's good to know. Uh Rikku." Paine responds

"Oh right the hug huh." I let go…

…Ahh. Turned and walked into Paine she wrapped her arms around me. And I started crying into her. I needed Paine for support. She carried me to a stool, sat down and I lent against her. She started brushing my hair with her hand and I actually found her quite nice to lean on. It helped a lot…

…I went to thank Paine. "Thank you Paine."

"What for?" She questioned.

"You know saving my life and for comforting me when I received the news and for caring." I stepped forwards and hugged her. I was expecting to be pushed off but I was actually hugged back.

"Your welcome." She said silently…

…"No wait. I like this next song" Paine stops me take my hand and starts dancing to All the girls love Alice. "Think you can keep up." She moves to all of the beats she seams in sink with the song. She occasionally involves me with a part. You know it was hard to tell with the lights but I think for a moment she was smiling teeth and every thing but it could just be the lights. And she slows down for the calmer parts it was quite a spectacle and she was making me look like last weeks dancer. I also think she was mouthing some of the words.

The song ended and she took me off stage back to the bar. "Why don't you do something like that more often?" I ask.

"Because I am Paine." She replied.

I continue. "Yeah well. Thanks." She smiled at me…

…She smiled. "Actually it makes me feel better." She replied. Oh my god she's a. I suddenly get hit by a large wave of relief.

I quickly added. "So you're a." She nodded. "But I'm not sure if I am." I added.

"Well what made you realise it?" Paine asked.

I went slightly red and answered. "I… uh… wanted to kiss you."

"Come with me." She grabbed my hand and took me away from sight and looked me in the eyes. "Are you sure." I nodded slowly. She leaned in and kissed me once. It was slightly worrying at first but I was excited as well then it seamed to melt my mind. She pulled back and smiled. I smiled to…

_The next day._

I'm shaken "Rikku." I'm shaken again. "Rikku."

I turn over and reply. "Yeah." I open my eyes and smile at Yunie. "The pain has gone from my neck." I say happily.

"Rikku you look terrible seriously." She warns me.

"Huh? But I feel great." I reply shocked as I feel fine. I'm still a little tired but have just woken up from a nice dream. What was I dreaming about? Oh never mind it's not important.

"Maybe you need something to eat?" Yuna suggest.

"No thanks I'm not really hungry. Maybe I need some fresh air." I suggest in reply.

"Sure good idea." She agrees and lets me on deck.

I start going over what had happened. This makes no sense. Paine had been with us for a while no one had been so much as harmed and then she just starts attacking the crew like a vampire. She killed brother. Did she. And Shinra and Buddy and try to kill me. If so why am I alive? Did she really love me or was she just trying to get to me? Maybe that is why I am alive? I stamp out my frustration on the deck and then break down in tears…

_A little while later_

I had become irritated with everything even the wind blowing my hair. "Get out of my face." I grab the offending braid. And look at it. Is it greying? I need a second opinion. I race back in. "Yunie I'm going grey." I call to her.

"What?" She replies in confusion.

"Look my hair is going grey." I explain and walk over so she could see.

"Well it looks a little greyer but it's still blond Rikku. Maybe it's just the light? You still look pale and your eyes look off colour." She runs through my faults.

"Well I'm still tired." I explain I had never lost my tiredness from when I woke up. "Owie. What the fuck. I bit myself." I cry out that really hurt and it's not like I even moved my mouth.

"Oh Rikku." Yuna sympathised. Then I was over come by a satisfying sensation I couldn't quite put my finger on. "What?" Yuna said in confusion.

"mmm... What?" I repeated in confusion.

"You cut yourself." She explained. Was that sensation the blood? What the hell? I can't let this out or Yunie will think I am becoming a vampire like Paine might possibly be? I hope not. I don't want to think of her like that.

"Accidents happen." I said as I wiped away the blood, kept quiet and went to bed

_The next dream._

Walked up behind her and placed my hands on her waist. She stopped and turned in my hands. We looked into each others eyes again. God she was beautiful even with her hair down. I raised my arms up to her shoulders and she places her hands around my waist. We pulled into one another and kissed again. It was held longer than before. I closed my eyes and savoured the magic of the embrace. I wanted to push it further I went and rubbed my tongue on her lips begging for entry…

…"I'm sorry." She stepped forwards and hugged me. I breathed a sigh of relief as she takes me in her arms. "I didn't know." She continued. These were comforting…

…"What ya thinking about?" I ask with curiosity.

"What you said. How beautiful it is." She answers.

I put an arm over her shoulders. "Aww you romantic." I tease her.

She smirks slightly. Then she looks over to me. She looks over each bit of my face and neck.

"Well looking at you I have good reason to be." That's so sweet. I lean into her and she leans in to and we kiss again. This time I make sure I'm the submissive. I don't want her to back off again. Not when it is this good anyway. I feel so happy and pleased and well perfect. Like her kissing me makes the world go away. It takes away my worries of the crew being killed and life seems to become better because someone loves me. She breaks the kiss and looks back at my face. Still looking like she won't ever want to turn away again. She kisses down my cheek and down my neck to my shoulder. Each of the kisses making my day more perfect. She stops.

"Rikku lets get some privacy." She suggests. I only nod then she takes my hand. We run off to the ruins along the road. Once inside Paine starts stroking my hair. She looks into my eyes again. I stair back into her wonderful red ones. God I love her eyes. She leans in and starts kissing my neck line again. I feel like I could enjoy this forever and never want it to end.

She bit me,

She bit me,

She bit me,

She bit me,

She bit me,

She bit me.

'Rikku.'

'Rikku.'

'Don't panic Rikku.'

_The next day._

'Rikku.' Huh? 'Rikku listen.' Paine? 'Yes. Rikku you need to pay attention.' "Paine!" I yell through fear. 'Rikku please don't panic.' "Get away!" 'Rikku you going to be dangerous on your own.' "Leave me alone!" 'This has never been done before I need to make sure you are OK.' "How are you doing this!" 'Long story.' "Get away from me!" 'Rikku I need to help you.' Suddenly Yuna grabbed me.

"Rikku stooopp. Uhh. What the hell?" Yuna suddenly changed during that sentence.

"Yunie. Paine. Tell me you could hear her." I asked hoping I wasn't going crazy.

"No Rikku I can't hear her… Have you looked in the mirror?" Yunie asked. Why what's wrong with me?

"No." I said in a small voice. She walks me over to a mirror. Pale skin. Red eyes. Silver hair. "Oh my god what's happening to me." I grabbed Yunie to stop myself from collapsing at the sight. "Help me Yunie." 'I can help.' "Go Away!" I yell again.

This shocked Yuna. "Huh?"

"No not you." I try to explain. As I collapse into Yunie hold. "I'm hungry." I announce.

"You're getting your appetite back that's good. After all you haven't eaten in over a day." Yunie tried to remain positive. It was weird I was hungry and I wanted to have something I wasn't so sure about. I lean in against Yuna's shoulder and twitch about something. "I know you're scared." Yunie tries to make me feel secure.

I turn and bite her neck with fangs I never knew I had. It was so satisfying like drinking water after a desert trek or eating after a hunger strike. I couldn't seem to get enough.

I suddenly realise. This is Yuna. This is her blood. I pull away. What the hell? Holly shit. Yuna looks back at me cowering away on the floor neck bleeding. What have I done?

* * *

So there we go. The idea behind Part two is it is obvious Rikku is turning into a vampire but Yuna and Rikku don't want to believe it. I'm going to be cruel and make you wait 6 weeks before Part 6 because you need to hear Paine's side of the story. Review me if you have anything to say.

Thank you for reading.


	17. Paine Part 1

Love lies bleeding

I am so sorry my Internet went down on Sunday and this was due on Monday. Please be understanding.

Paine Part 1. The penultimate parts to this story. I know some people really want to read these bits. This should be the parts that if you have any issues explain the story and also of course tell Paines side to it. It starts a week before any other of the Part 1's and if your smart you might be able to figure out why the crew is being killed.

Disclaimer: You know I do not own Final fantasy's rights. when i do i will update these comments.

**Recomended Elton John, I mean music: Rocket Man by Elton John.**

* * *

I looked over the deck in amazement. Not to see the sun in the thunder plains but, to see New Yevon and The Youth League starting to get along. This is going to be bad.

_A week later._

This fiend is huge but, unlike me, not unstoppable. "Owie." I hear Rikku being batted away. I look to her then it. It's preparing to dive. Not at my Rikku. "Help!" I hear her scream. It jumps. I run forward to its path. Lift my sword up in line with its skull. Headshot. Whoa here comes the momentum. I get thrown backwards clinging on to my sword with a death grip. I hit the ground and friction sets in. Hurt time. I stop. Is that Rikku's legs? Nice legs. The fiend dies and I get my sword back as it dissipates into pyreflys. What a wonderful sight.

"You OK Rikku?" I ask the girl behind me with concern.

I get a hug in reply. It been so long since a girl hugged me. "Thank you. Yes I'm OK."

I reply in a comforting relief "Huh that's good to know." She's still hugging me. I don't want people to get that idea. "Uh Rikku?" I hint towards her.

"Oh right the hug huh." She realises and let's go.

I look at her oddly. "Hmm" I can't stay mad at her she doesn't deserve it I offer to help her up "Well you might want to put your arm back there." I add a pause for perhaps a bit too long. "I mean you don't look like you can walk that far." I offer her a hand.

The blasted intercom blows my eardrums as Brother has to interrupt. "Yuna are you OK." Brother interrupts with his usual lust for only Yuna. He should say is everyone OK.

"Pervert." I say very quietly.

Yuna returns. "We're fine we're on our way back okay." How can she be so blind.

Brother came again. "OK."

Rikku tells Yuna something she really should start listening to. "Yuna let him be."

I helped carry Rikku back to the Celsius. I thought she needed it. At least until she started leading me. "Whoa I'm supposed to be helping you walk not you help me walk." She looked at me and grinned innocently before taking off to the left. I walked after her and found her talking to Shinra. I sigh. She has such a short attention span every thing is a distraction to her. I cut in. "Rikku do we have to stand here and chat we need to get out of the rain." I insist. I also notice her swaying. "Plus you could use a potion or two." We walk to the back of the ship. So Rikku could walk? "I'm not sure if I need to carry you Rikku?" I said a little annoyed.

Rikku responds. Oddly it wasn't a usual defensive statement but a compliment. "Well it was nice of you."

"There you are" Yuna says waiting on the ramp. Obviously because of our little detour.

We went to the bridge for a debriefing. "We are back. Hey where is everyone?" Yuna asked to a lone Brother.

"Outside don't worry they know what there doing." God how can he send these people out in this weather. I bet he just wanted to be alone to flirt with Yuna. Thinking of the weather it's wet out there can we speed this up and get to the shower.

No Yuna don't say it. "Well it's wet out there so we need to take a shower." Oh Faith she said it. I slap my head in embarrassment.

Brother replies. "Crufan?"(Shower?) Yep flirt with Yuna.

"Tuh'd ajah drehg ypuid ed!"(Don't even think about it!) Rikku shouts at him. He deserves it. We go down for the shower. I hear Rikku mutter under her breath. "Stupid fucking sicko."

I take my shower. The water quickly warms me and allows me to wash off the mud and blood from the fight. Then it hits me. I'm hungry. No not now. I can't not now. Not around the crew. I get out of my shower and away from the other girls. I leave it running so they won't think any things wrong. I grab my grid. Select my normal attire and try to get out of the cabin. Got to move. Come on don't. Not yet. Not just yet. I make it to the elevator. Got to push. No. Visions gone blurry. Second's away. Push something.

Elevator moves.

My vision comes back. It opens up to a hallway. Which one am I in? I step forwards. I know I shouldn't but I keep walking with an urge to find a meal. The second door opens. A perfect target. He's unaware of me, for now. I walk up behind him and Look him over. There's no point in waiting I move to the back right side of his head. Lean over to his neck. My fangs extend and I force them down to his artery. The familiar warm and satisfying taste consumes me as I indulge on this victim. I go through euphoria as my cravings are satisfied I don't stop until he has pumped his last. Swallowing the final mouthful I look over Brother. "Shit." I hoped this would never happen. I just couldn't resist it. This is going to take some explaining. Maybe if I could just lay low and it will all be resolved and someone else can take the blame? It not like he didn't have it coming the way he acted. "Sorry Brother." I say as I walk back to the showers. I need to wash this blood off. Why does it always get so messy?

* * *

There you go all you seceretly blood, gore, vampire obsessed people, you know who you are. And to those who aren't, you also know who you are. I hope you are enjoying this story. If so review me and tell me whatever you want about it. Next chapter is Paine Part 2. I'm so excited because Rikku Part 2 has been my favorite to write so far. How much fun will Paine Part 2 be?

Thank you for reading and helping it be my most popular story ever so far.


	18. Paine Part 2

Love lies bleeding

Paine Part 2 it was written in a rush for todays deadline after Paine part1 being late but it is here and I checked it twice so it should be fine.

Disclaimer: I do not own ffx-2 ok.

**Recomended music: You should know the music in this chapter now.**

* * *

I finished off my shower as quickly as I could getting rid of the blood and evidence that what had happened involved me. I had to keep pushing the blooded water away from the side so it went down the drain and not into Rikku's cubical. I washed my hair and got out of the shower expecting to be last but I had rushed so much I was out first. I grabbed my grid and turned around to look cool as if it hadn't happened.

Rikku was next out she stumbled out in her towel. She obviously hasn't had a potion yet but I asked anyway. "Rikku have you taken that potion yet?" She laughed innocently. I'll take that as a no. "Here." I said as I threw one at her. She regained her normal posture and smiled.

"Thanks." She said and smiled again. She has such a nice smile. Then Yuna walked out of the shower and took Rikku's attention away from me. "Yunie how do you wash all your hair mine still gets tangles." She started a normal childish girly conversation with Yuna.

Yuna replies. "I brush whilst I wash."

Rikku didn't look so believing of Yuna as they picked up there grids and walked out to the cabin. Buddy and Shinra are here and they obviously found brother. My god how tight did I cut this? I could of killed them? And I wanted more time than this before people find out.

Yuna went forwards with her usual worry. "Whoa what's with the blood are you guy's hurt. Are you OK." She checked them over. She didn't know.

Shinra finally spoke. "Brothers dead."

It went quiet as everyone stood still Rikku then turned to hide away and cry but walked into me. I held her comforting her she needed it and so did I. I had wanted to just hold Rikku in my arms and oddly enough now was a good time. I guided her over to a stool and let her lean on me. I hoped I was making her feel better. I started brushing her hair. I was so nice. I want to stand by her and protect her and comfort her. I could tell it was helping as her crying started to die down. Everyone left the room for some reason or another and I was just there cuddling up to Rikku. If it wasn't for the sadness of the situation this would have been dreamy.

Yuna walks in later. "Well Cid knows he wants the funeral tomorrow and he will send some people to investigate." Oh shit they might find something. "Can I get a drink Barkeep some water please?" Yuna asks Barkeep politely.

I wanted something to make me feel better from these times so I added a drink to the list. "I'll have a Manhattan."

Rikku stops me. "Paine?" Well it was a bit early for hard alcohol.

I gaze down to her and explain. "Someone has died I need a stiff drink." Maybe she wants something. I smile and ask. "Do you want anything?"

"Something that will make me feel better?" She replies.

Well duh lemonade Rikku should ask harder questions some times. "Get Rikku lemonade." I look back her expression lifts for a second but she goes back to crying. We receive our drinks a little later.

_An hour later_

I'm still cradling Rikku and don't want her to keep feeling this pain but also don't want to let go in case she may never want to be held by me again. She is not crying as badly any more and it is good to know I am helping.

Buddy walks in and talks to Yuna. "Hey where's Shinra?"

"He's still investigating. We can't go up there." Yuna replies.

Buddy went to order a drink. "A vodka and tonic please." I laugh and nearly choke. I couldn't help my self it was too funny. "What?" Buddy reacted?

"Bit butch isn't it." I reply.

Buddy rolls his eyes at me and walks away.

He goes and plays Daniel on the jukebox. The lyrics about someone's brother going away really won't help this situation. Thankfully he changes it to Tiny Dancer. A dancer in blue jeans is much better. Kind of like Yuna. I notice Rikku stop crying. Please don't let go. She looks up at me she seems thankful for the embrace. I smile at that. Oh how it feels so real lying here with no one near. Only you and you can't hear me. When I say softly. Slowly. Hold me closer tiny Rikku.

_Much later that day._

I was going to bed but I was stopped by Rikku. "Thank you Paine." She spoke with a genuine thankfulness.

"What for?" I wondered. I'm not the kind of person that deserves to be thanked.

She started and she actually had some good reasons. "You know saving my life and for comforting me when I received the news and for caring." She stepped forwards and hugged me. She's hugging me? Well it is what I wanted I hug her back and enjoy another embrace.

I quietly say. "Your welcome." Then she went to bed I stood there wondering. I defiantly feel something for this girl but, how am I going to tell her? And how is she going to take it?

_The next day._

What was I going to wear? Sure I look like I'm going to a funeral everyday but wearing my warrior outfit would be too. Well obvious. What I did have though was a tailored suit for woman. But I always thought it was way too formal for me. I tried it. Yeah it didn't go but my hair is down why not just have it as I always do? I try it. It is a odd look a bit like eurhythmics but I think it looks a lot better. Why the hell not?

Shinra had his hood down you never really see him like that he actually has hair to his shoulders and a fringe that is slightly too long. Yuna is wearing a songstress outfit but not her usual one. Buddy was wearing a suit as well. I bet he saw me doing it and wanted to do the same. Well let him my image has out dressed his he really looks uncomfortable in that suit. Rikku is wearing a black mage outfit it has been given a treatment by health and safety but it looks more responsible to her.

_Paine's bit in the funeral._

Brother and I didn't talk much but he helped me by supporting me in my job and gave me a place to stay and people to call my friends. He gave me my current life today as a sphere hunter and this helping me understand my past. I want to thank him for that.

_Later at the party post funeral_.

I get myself a drink. Rikku walks over to me with an adorable proud childish grin on her face. "What did you do?" I ask.

"Oh nothing." I give her a don't give me that shit look. It is distracted by the lights going off and the stage lights coming on. Wouldn't you know it Yuna walks on for real word of emotion.

"So that's what you did." I turn and answer.

"Yeah... You want to dance?" Did Rikku just ask me to dance?

What do I do? Do I dance and put my image on the line for goldilocks here or do I stand back and watch her dance keeping my image? But I really want to dance with her. But. What excuse do I have? "No thanks I got a drink." I choose to keep my image. That was a hard decision though. I get knocked by some idiot and my drink hits the floor.

I drag him outside. "Oui vilgehk ym prat etued." (You fucking al bhed idoit.) He looks scared. What should I do to him? It will be about a day until I will need to feed again but do I want to risk it. I don't want it to strike me in the middle of the night. I glare at him and show my fangs. "Cruimt E gemm oui." (Should I kill you.) No. I shouldn't bad idea. I stop myself. I'm at a party and it would be obvious with blood on this suit. I look back to him. He is running away. "Damn it." I pick up a rock ant throw it. It hits his head. And he's out cold now he won't know what is what when he wakes up. I dust myself off and head back inside.

Rikku looks at me wondering what happened to that guy. "He will fell it in the morning." I say. And hopefully won't remember it.

Rikku laughs. And then realises. "Paine... Well now you have no excuse." Damn she's right no drink anymore.

She takes my hand out onto the floor. "Rikku I don't think I should." I say even though I secretly wanted to.

"Come on." She encourages.

But I don't even like real world of emotion. "It's not my kind of song though." Rikku starts dancing anyway.

"Paine dance." She encourages again. I don't want to annoy her so I start to sway to the song but it end's quickly.

"Fine let's get off the floor." Rikku say's disappointed. I don't want that.

I hear a familiar guitar riff. I garb Rikku's hand before she walks off. "No wait. I like this next song" I start to dance to it and Rikku looks like she might joins so my turn to encourage her. "Think you can keep up?" I ask. As I take to the song. I grab Rikku and twist her round before back to me. I smile a little too much and realise it. People might see my fangs. I close my lips and get back to dancing. I have to be careful when having this much fun. Rikku looked in awe she probably didn't believe I could dance. Well I do love the song. All the young girls love Rikku. Tender young Rikku they say. I am defiantly enjoying this too much. I have got to get off the floor before too many people see me like this.

I take Rikku back to the bar. "Why don't you do something like that more often?" She asks.

I want to but I need my feared image "Because I am Paine." I answer.

Rikku carries on. "Yeah well… Thanks." I smile at her. "Paine why can't you smile?" Rikku asks ask.

I just did. "I can smile." I reply and smile again.

"No I mean properly." She explains.

Oh fuck what do I say. If I did you would see what I really am. I'll say something about happiness "I only smile when I am truly happy and even then I might not smile full on." I answer then turn away as if something in the bar is interesting so she won't persist further.

"OK." Rikku puts her arm on my shoulder.

.

Something is wrong. Rikku's gone quiet. I look to her she looks confused "What is it Rikku?" I ask.

She replies. "I just realised something."

I delve deeper. "Well what?"

She say's something clearly thought up on the spot. "Maybe dancing was a bad idea." I look at her. "Because you make me look bad." She puts on a smile.

"Rikku?" I say in a sobering voice. "Rikku." I repeat.

She starts. "Well." She moves closer to me wanting to keep it private. "I think I might… be… a… lsbn." A what?

"A what?" I say having not understood her.

She leans in again. "Lesbian."

"Ohh." A lesbian… Wait that's perfect. "What's so bad about that?" I ask.

She responds. "Well it's not normal." She suddenly realises what I said. "Wait. You don't mind?"

I can finally express my feelings to her. "Actually it makes me feel better."

She stumbles through sentences. "So you're a." I nod happily. "But I'm not sure if I am."

"Well what made you realise it?" I ask.

Rikku blushes as she speaks. "I… uh… wanted to kiss you." Perfect.

"Come with me." I ask. I take her hand and lead her behind a wall to a empty room. I gaze at her beautiful face and ask. "Are you sure." She nods. I lean in and kissed her like I had always wanted to. It had been so long since I had kissed someone but it seems to have never lost its magic over time and still as exciting as the first. I pull away and open my eyes to see we are both smiling it's perfect.

_After the party._

Me and Rikku walked back holding hands. She hadn't stopped smiling.

Rikku went to bed as did most people. But Shinra hadn't. I went to look for him. He was in his chair as normal. Comparing DNA. Oh shit. He could figure me out. What should I do I will need to feed by tomorrow sometime. Sorry Shinra. Lean over his neck and bite down on it. I take his blood. I quickly realise it wasn't any good. Some people but rarely have blood witch won't satisfy vampires but it is like 1 in 300 Shinra was one of them. I lift up to try and save him but he was young and he was just going to bleed to death. I turn and run from him changing into a dress sphere as I go. That was stupid of you Paine I didn't have to kill him. I was scared. I didn't have to kill him.

* * *

There you go Ican bet there are a few mistakes but as I said I had to rush this one. well anyway it was good to write and i think the moral here is. Don't spill Paines drink because you just might end up paying for it.

Thank you for reading.


	19. Paine Part 3

Love lies bleeding

Paine Part 3. I am so sorry about it again being late. I spent the new year at my dads house and I arived on Sunday to find his Internet was down but I have returned so I Will give you this chapter. hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: i do not own final fantasys rights.

**Recommended music: Wake Up Wendy by Elton John**

* * *

I was lying there awake, just waiting for something to happen and pretending to be asleep. I felt a slight tingle on my cheek. It could only be one thing. "I didn't order a wake up kiss." I said to what must have been Rikku. If it was anyone else I would have been worried.

"Hey when did you wake up?" She asked.

"A little while ago." I answer and crack a slight smile. I open my eyes to the prettiest girl on the ship. She just stayed there looking at me never wanting to look away, nor did I. But I had to ask. Things needed to be done after all. "Do you want to sit there and stair all day?"

She replied sweet and playfully. "Yeah." I smiled at her before pushing my way up. "Hey I said Yeah." Rikku continued with her last comment.

"I have things to do." I explain and start making myself up for the day.

"But Paine." Rikku managed to argue without actually arguing about anything. I stopped when I felt her soft touch around my waist. I turned and her hands stroked my back and abdomen as I did. I looked into her irresistible eyes. Why did I get out of bed? She lifted her arms to my shoulders again softly stroking my sides as she did. I couldn't help my self I had to hold her too. My hands wrapped around her waist. She seemed to move closer to me so I pulled closer to her. We kissed again. The world went away all that mattered was that we were together and nothing else. I noticed Rikku wanting entry to my mouth with her tongue. Yes. WAIT NO.

I pull away from her. "No." I complain. If she was to do that she would be able to feel my fangs. Ah Faith what a catch 22. Shit my vampirism if I stay here I will put everyone in danger again. I look back to her she looks like she is about to cry. "Not yet." I add on to my last sentence. Maybe on day once I can explain this all to you. I turn back to the mirror and the Got 2b. Once that had been done I grabbed my Dress sphere and tried to get out of there.

"Where are you going?" Rikku asked worried when I walked past her.

"Out." I quickly added.

"Where?" She pushed on. She was following.

"To get some air." I say without reason.

"What about breakfast?" She asked.

I'm going out for it. "I'm not hungry." I say as the door closes.

_Later with Paine in the desert._

This was a dumb Idea. I'm in the middle of nowhere the only life out here is me and some fiends and lizards. I can feel my hunger building. I might as well go strait to it. At least I'm away from the Gullwings. Then I collapse in to the sand.

I stand up. The middle of nowhere. I have to find someone. I set off running and don't stop for about an hour all I do is run looking for any signs of human life. Normally running for an hour in a desert would be hard but when you're this driven you seem to gain an infinite stamina. I at last find some tracks but witch way do I go. I chose right hoping it would be a good way to go. It paid off I found it lead to an airship. My first thought for some reason was don't go here. It was then obsolete by the thought there was obviously human life here. I could feed. Walked up to it and saw someone jump off? I ran up to this person.

He spoke "No leave me here. I want to die." He was still alive just. I leaned down too his neck I clearly didn't have long before he died. I bit down and claimed his blood. Finally my sweet sustenance. I indulged on his glorious life force and I fell to the familiar state of addictive trance as I took his blood. My hunger was satisfied as he died.

I stood up again. "Shit buddy. I was trying not to kill the crew." I must have gone in a circle. Wait buddy jumped off? He committed suicide? What was it buddy? Well at least I don't feel so bad knowing he was trying to kill himself anyway. I had to clean this off. Well at least it wasn't going to be a long walk back. I walk in. thankfully the engine room is deserted. I go to the cabin. Oh fuck. Rikku. I kept walking trying to hide all the blood.

She notices me. "Paine?" I enter the showers. Made it. I think as I lock the door. "Paine!" I hear from the other side. "Paine." She yells again.

"Rikku." I responded to show I am not ignoring her.

"Shinra's." She knows. I say something quick.

"I'm a bit busy Rikku. I'm" covered in blood "covered in sand."

"But this is important." She tries to get trough to me.

"It can wait." I say as I turned on the shower it was cruel but I had to do it.

I clean off the blood there was actually quite a lot of sand too.

_After the shower._

I exited the shower and looked left to see Rikku who had clearly been crying. "Rikku. You have been crying." I thought she would be a little Pissed off but not crying. Well they did find Shinra. I'm so sorry Rikku.

"Well Shinra's been killed and I really needed you here." Rikku said in between tears.

"Shinra's dead?" I acted surprised. "I'm sorry." That part was real. I go forward and cradle her. She sighs in relief. "I didn't know." That part was a lie but, if it helps Rikku I would do it.

Yuna came over the intercom. "Can everyone come to the Bridge." I helped Rikku up and took her to the bridge. She held on to my arm like a child clinging to its mother.

We walked on to the bridge and Yuna was there with some Al bhed. Yuna left saying something to the Al bhed man. Then Al bhed started talking to us. "We think we have found someone else's DNA on Brother." Shit. "It turns out the most likely killer of Brother is" Paine. "Buddy" What? "As we have found his DNA on Brother." It was me? That makes no sense?

"Do you think he killed Shinra to?" Rikku jumps in and asks.

"That's not my job." He says coldly without a care. How dare he talk to Rikku like that?

"But it's your job to find out who killed people." Rikku explained.

"Yes but not everyone's death. Brother was of political importance. Shinra's isn't." This world isn't fair but am I in the clear?

"That's not a fair system." Rikku said quite rightfully.

"Well too many people die in Spira everyday to do all of them. Anyway you should worry about catching Buddy in case it is him." He came back to us. I hope that is dead or alive.

"You're not going to help?" Rikku said you could tell she was getting annoyed.

"That's not my job." Oh for fucks sake.

"Get off my ship!" Rikku yells. That will show that arsehole. Wait Rikku's ship?

I turn to her. "So you're the captain now?" I ask.

She answers. "Yeah. Come on lets go look for Buddy." I guess she was.

We look over the ship I knew he wasn't on board so I decide to act along with Rikku's clueless ways. I eventually had to show her as we were looking over the deck. Good timing Yuna had just found him.

"Rikku." I call her over to the end of the deck.

"What?" She says. I point down.

* * *

I hope it lives up to what you wanted. i had the story done by Sunday as I left but you know Internet. problem is i now have about a day to do the next chapter. it might be delayed a little but i will try my best to get it out on Monday. Review if you want to say anything.

Thanks for reading.


	20. Paine Part 4

Love lies bleeding

Paine part 4. a little late because of the last chapter but it is here and i can start on the next chapter. I love part 4 I had to rewrite on of my favorite scenes. so enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasys rights damn it.

Recommended music: Sacrifice by Elton John and I'm Still Standing as you know features in part 4.

* * *

Rikku had ran ahead but I chose to walk down slowly. This unfortunately meant I was a little late to restrain Rikku when I saw her kicking buddy.

"He killed Brother." Rikku argued against Yuna. I walk up behind her.

"Rikku!" I yell stopping her.

"But Brother." Rikku starts to argue with me. She turns and kicks him.

Yuna bends down and picks something up. "What's this?" A note? She hands it to Rikku. "Its in al bhed."

Rikku looks down to the writing. "If you should find me… It's a suicide note."

Yuna cuts in "So he did this to himself?"

Rikku continued. "Please bury me with Shinra on the Meihen highroad I spent most of my life travelling and would like to be there… Why would he want to be buried with Shinra he killed the guy?"

But he didn't kill Shinra. "Unless." I drop a hint.

"Rikku I would like to admit I loved your." She stops. I look over her shoulder and read the next line. Brother? "I might want to keep that bit to myself." Good idea. I agree. "Yuna I hope you find."

Yuna stops her. "Hey what if I want to keep that bit to myself?"

"Because you can't read al bhed and anyway it's nothing that isn't already public." Rikku was right. Yuna should have known that.

Yuna submits. "Fine go on."

Rikku gets going again. "Yuna I hope you find Tidus some day and it is a shame I won't be able to help you… Paine" Rikku looks to me for a reaction but I'm fine with it being read. "I hope you find what ever it is you are looking for one day what ever it is."

So predictable. "Well that was expected." I say in my effortless way.

Rikku goes on "The Girls I hope you get who ever did this to Brother and Shinra. What? So he didn't kill them? Sorry for kicking ya Buddy."

"Then who did?" Yuna questioned.

"Paine did you kill Brother, Shinra and Buddy?" Rikku asks me. What? Oh wait it was a joke.

"What? No." I answer still surprised.

Rikku starts on a theory from the top of her head. "We must of. I mean the al bhed must have done it." Oh god well if it keeps me in the clear I can like it. "Paine grab Buddy." She asks me.

"Yes captain." I say as a joke.

"Captain?" Yuna mutters. I immediately regret the joke. "Where are we going?" Yuna asks.

"Meihen Highroad." Rikku replies.

_Later on the way to the highroad._

I'm at the bar. Yuna is lying down taking a rest upstairs. It was nice and peaceful. Suddenly the ship is hit by a large loud wave of music it could only be one thing. "Rikku!" I yell I grab my sword on the way out.

"RIKKU!" I yell as I walk in lift my sword and hurl it into the speakers. I look back to Rikku. She gives me an innocent look. "You do realise we need to." Stop looking at me like that. "You know." Enough with the puppy eyes. "Don't do that OK." I give in she is too cute to yell at. I go back to the cabin.

"It was Rikku." I tell Yuna as I walk in. Rikku must have woken her.

"You didn't harm her did you?" Yuna asks with worry.

"I would never harm her." I answer.

"That's what Rikku said." She responds.

Wait dose she know? "Oh" I say uncertain what to do next.

"Rikku told me. I'm OK with it. You seam happy." Yuna answers it for me. Thank god it was a good reaction.

I stop holding my breath "Good." I reply.

_At the highroad._

Me and Rikku leave the airship and walk out onto the highroad. It was a nice location no wonder Buddy wanted to be here. Typically as soon as my mind wandered fiends attack. One jumps on me knocking me over and digging a claw into my leg. It dies and Rikku appears through the pireflyes. Thank god she's with me that could have really gotten to some serious hurt time. Not that my leg doesn't hurt like hell anyway. I stand back up.

"Thank you. That was close." I thank her.

"Paine what about you leg!" Rikku points to it.

It had just finished bleeding and the pain dies away. "It's the fiend's blood. Look no cut." I point out. There was a cut there but it had healed. It also made a good reason for that excuse to calm Rikku down.

"You worried me." Rikku replied

"Me? It was the fiend." I argued.

"Well you know. I Care." Rikku can say such sweet things sometimes.

"I know." I say and offer her my hand and walk her to the agency.

That blood loss won't help I just hope I can last long enough

We walk in. I stand back and let Rikku do the talking. "Hello." I she says in her usual friendly voice.

I get hit by a sudden wave of hunger. No. Not now. Not near Rikku. Stupid fiend. Please no. This can't keep happening it's too dangerous. Go away. I look back up at Rikku. I can't harm her. Somehow that manages to will it away.

By the time I could focus on reality again Rikku was just about done. "Sure that will be good." She says in a away I could tell she wasn't quite happy with the deal she had got. I bet I could try and cheer her up

We walk back out. "What now?" I ask.

Rikku makes a good suggestion. "We take in the sights. Why not the sun is setting I'm sure that it will be lovely." Perfect I think I might be able to make her feel better. We walk out and along the outcrop in front of the agency. God it is beautiful. "What ya thinking about?" Rikku asks.

"What you said. How beautiful it is." I answer.

Rikku huddles up to me and teases. "Aww you romantic."

I smirk. It not my image but she's right. I look Rikku over the view clearly wasn't the only beautiful thing on this outcrop. "Well looking at you I have good reason to be." She smiles tenderly at my complement. I lean in and kiss her. I was worried about how she would react after last time I pulled away from her. She was just as eager as I was. It was good to kiss her again. blood isn't the only thing I could be starved of. The indulgence of Rikku kiss was enough to make my life perfect, my everlasting life. I pull away to get some air and look at the prettiest girl here again. I couldn't leave her alone. I kiss from her cheek to her shoulder down her smooth flawless skin. We should really get a room. I stop and suggest. "Rikku lets get some privacy." Rikku nods. I take her hand and lead her along the road to the nearest good sized ruin. I lead her inside. I look her over and her beauty glows to me. I start stroking her soft hair. I look into her eye's those hypnotic green swirls. I couldn't help but go back to kissing her again. I was too blinded by the overwhelming passion to notice I was kissing her neck quite a lot. I continue and notice her heartbeat on her neck. It inflames my blood lust. I bite down. It was oh so sweet. It satisfy my hunger and lustings the fulfilment consumes me in its euphoria.

* * *

There you go I hoped you liked this chapter and Iwould like you to review it's not necessary but it is good to get some feedback. and reviews make me happy. I still reply to everyone of them.


	21. Paine Part 5

Love lies bleeding

WARNING: Writer in a happy mood at the moment header and footer may contain comments that make you say WTF.

Paine Part 5. I'm back on schedule again yeay. good because I said I would do three chapters at once next Monday. This is the more off track chapter of what Paine did during part 5. After we last saw her being shot. Of course Paine is the only one who really knows what is going on during the story but that doesn't mean it will all make sense... yet. Also new outside character for this chapter of Bennie. The name came from the song Bennie and the jets. Well that's what you get if you make up a story listening to nothing but Elton John. I'll get on with it. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: you know what I don't claim to own on this fic.

**Recommended music: As I have it in my head right now I would say Border Song by Elton John.**

* * *

Whoa what am I doing this is Rikku. RIKKU for fucks sake. I pull away from her. "Rikku!" She had already past out. "I'm so sorry Rikku." Her neck is still pulsing out blood as my love lies bleeding. She is still alive but she could only have a few seconds. I could save her? But I don't know what she would be like. Me or the old kind. I can't let her die though. I'm running out of time. I go back to her neck. Take another mouthful. Damn it dose she have to have such nice blood. I let the blood go back into the wound. What if she becomes the old kind. I would have to hunt and kill her. I don't want that she's too good for it. She's coming round. I Pull away. How can I explain this? This is going to be a very difficult conversation. "Rikku I can." I was about to say explain. But Rikku looked at me in shock horror and fear.

"Kad yfyo vnus sa!"(Get away from me!) She yells in terror and kicks me in the face. I suppose I deserved it. I pick myself up. "Yunie!" Yunie?... Rikku of course. Yunie? She looking for Yuna? She's running. I need to explain. I follow her out of the ruin. Rikku is running to Yuna. She had already found Yuna. Shit. I get hit by another wave of hunger. Fuck saving Rikku took all of my energy away. I can't follow them they may both be harmed by me. I turn to run away.

Several shots ring out. They all hit me. "Fuck." Fuck getting shot hurts. I keep going I need to make it safe. I run but I am hungry and bleeding. I choke on blood. Yuna must have hit a lung. I can't go far until I collapse.

_The next day._

"I think she's alive." A strange voice comes near. "She's sitting in her own blood but I think she's alive." I open my eyes. And look up to a stranger. "You OK."

"I shouldn't be." I reply slowly.

The man backs away. "Holly shit." He stands there stunned. "What's with the fangs?"

"What?" I question. I check my teeth with my tongue. My fangs are currently extended. I realise that I can still taste my blood in my mouth it would explain why they're extended.

The man stands there Petrified. "V v v v v v v."

"Vampire?" I answer for him. And try to stand up. It hurts to. Why aren't I healing? I check myself over. "No wounds." I look back. He is still standing there to scared to move. I choke on blood again. "Must have a bullet lodged in there."

"Why am I still alive?" The guy asks.

"I don't know? Why are you alive? I collapsed through hunger. I should attack the first person I find." I question myself. Pain courses through me again and I wince over at it. "Stupid fucking." The guy leans down to help me out.

"Your not going to attack me are you?" He asks.

"No." I reply.

"Here." He hoists me up and helps me along the road. Why is this guy helping me as soon as he realised what I was he was terrified.

"What's your name?" I ask curiously.

"Bennie." He replies.

"Why are you helping me Bennie?" I had to find out what could make a person want to help what can be described as a parasitic demon.

"You looked like you needed it." He replies.

"Pretty bad reason to help a vampire." I go on. Bennie takes me to a house just off the road.

"Here I can't help you with lodged bullets but I can give you everything I can." Bennie explains.

"Thanks." I choke again. I catch my blood in my hands. "I need to sort this out."

"Is there anything I can get you." He offers.

I could always cut it out. "Uhh a knife and a bathtub."

He looks at me in a very repulsive fashion. "You're not thinking?" He asks.

"Yes I am." I reply quickly. "Don't worry I can heal." I try to reassure him.

"Knives are in the kitchen bathrooms upstairs." He lets me go ahead. "By the way what's your name?" He asks. Well I suppose it's his right I got his name.

I walk trough to the kitchen and search for a knife. I tell him "Paine. With an e on the end."

"Huh Paine the vampire how appropriate." He gives the usual smirk to my name. Most people do but not most people know I'm a vampire.

"Oh thanks Bennie." I say as I walk past with a knife. I go up to the bath room. It was perfectly clean shame I feel kind of guilty thinking it will be covered in blood. I choke on my blood again. Well there is reason behind it I suppose. I get into the empty bath and pin point where the pain is. "Oh god." I say just before inserting the blade. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Blood flows out. I manage to fish out the bullet. The bullet hits the bath but I go light headed from the blood loss and pass out.

I come to still in the bath I had to feed. I get out and walk out the door. I can hear someone down stairs. I creep down to when I can see him. He was just standing there open for the taking. He looked at me. "Paine?" He recognised me but wasn't running. He was an easy target. I flew across the room and into him knocking him to the floor. In the surprise I sank my fangs into his neck and claimed his blood. I am hit by pleasure and satisfaction as I drink his sweet blood. The wonderful trance consumes me as I finish all he could give.

His heart stops and I back off. my fangs finaly retract. "Whoa. No. No no. Bennie. Aww fuck." Bennie was dead. He helped me and all I could do was kill him. He didn't deserve it but I couldn't control myself. I just flew at him. "I just flew at him?" What I shouldn't be able to fly. Unless. I've progressed. That makes sense it would explain why I hadn't been hungry when I woke up. Rikku. I actually managed to convert her successfully. Shit she needs me. She won't know what the hell's going on. I have got to find her.

I walk out the house. It's night? God how long was I lying in that bathtub. I walk around trying to find Rikku's thoughts. It was kind of hard considering I had never done it before. But when it got close to daybreak I noticed something.

'She bit me.' I get an image of me biting Rikku from her point of view. The poor girls having a flash back or nightmare or something. I figure out her location she is above me clearly in the airship.

I try to contact her. 'Rikku. Rikku. Don't panic Rikku. Rikku.'

'Huh?' She can hear me.

'Rikku listen.' She just needs to stay calm and pay attention.

'Paine?' She thinks with a clear uncertainty.

'Yes. Rikku you need to pay attention.' Despite everything I actually expected her to want to pay attention.

'Paine!' Fuck she's scared.

'Rikku please don't panic.' She just needs to stay calm.

'Get away!' No that's the reaction I don't want.

'Rikku you going to be dangerous on your own.' I keep trying to warn her.

'Leave me alone!' This isn't going well.

'This has never been done before I need to make sure you are OK.'

'How are you doing this?!' Rikku asks clearly unsure to what is going on.

I don't have time to explain now. 'Long story.'

'Get away from me!' But I need to help her

'Rikku I need to help you.' This clearly isn't going down well.

'Yunie. Paine. Tell me you could hear her.' She's asking Yuna she's going to sound mad.

'Why what's wrong with me?' Is Rikku really clueless to this? She doesn't know. 'Pale skin. Red eyes. Silver hair.' She really has been converted 'Oh my god what's happening to me.' Damn it I need to explain it to her but she won't take my help. 'Help me Yunie.'

No not Yuna she will only get hurt I'm the only one who can help her. 'I can help.'

'Go Away!' I can't she needs me. 'No not you.' She obviously tells Yuna. 'I'm hungry.' Oh shit.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it only 4 chapters left. and 3 next week. so only two more weeks. Crys. I don't want it to end yet. Stops crying. I know it sucks I introduce a character and kill them in one chapter. So any questions. or if you have already figured it all out and want to gloat. (darkanna) please feel free to review me. I love you if you review me. (Point I love everyone anyway so it won't make much difference if you review)


	22. Yuna Part 6

Love lies bleeding

Yuna Part 6 At long last the 6 weeks are over and part 6 is here i hope you are happy. (D A) enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Final Fantasy X-2's rights square enix dose though.

**Recomened music: Harmony by Elton John.**

* * *

My neck what the hell is Rikku doing this fucking kills. She stops and lets me go I fall to the floor and scutter away. I place my hand up against the painful area she left. What the hell has happened with Rikku?

"What the hell just happened?" Rikku asks me. Thats what I want to know.

"You just attacked me by biting me." I say to Rikku who seems as confused as I am.

"Oh no. That's was what I thought happened." Rikku replies. Is that blood at her lips?

I think it is. "There's blood round your lips?" I point out. My neck. I move my hand infront of my face. Oh my god. My hand is covered in blood. I feel something run down past my shoulder. I look to it. Shit more blood. My neck! I quickly place the hand back there. This is fucking serious.

"Stop talking to me!" Rikku yells into the air. "What did you do to me?!" This is so fucked up why is it all happening. This has to be a nightmare or drugs or magic or something. This cant be real. "I bit her she's bleeding heavily from the neck." Rikku suddenly calms down and it is like a phone conversation. But there is no one there. She can't really hear Paine right. That's just crazy like everything else at the moment.

"What how? Paine? Paine!" She stops trying to speak again and turns to face me. She bends down to me. "I'm so sorry Yunie. Paine said she's gonna fix this. I don't know why it happened. How is it Yuna?" She asks me.

"It hurts so much." How did she think it would feel I'm bleeding from the neck? Rikku moves to a kneel. She holds her arms out to me. I'm not certain last time she bit me and it wasn't very long ago at all. She gives me a look to show she wants to help not hinder. I couldn't refuse her I needed help right now no mater how sane it was. Rikku holds on to me. It made me feel secure if it became worse at least she was right there. I feel a tickle on my shoulder that quickly turns into a rub no a lick.

"Rikku what the." I avoid saying hell. She had just licked me. She wanted the blood. I can't have her sitting there she might go for me again.

"I. I. I. I just wanted a little more." Nothing she could have said would have explained it to be a good thing.

"I'm bleeding here." I try to shout but ican't seem to. Can't she see It's possibly close to the edge of my life. I turn to face Rikku and make sure she doesn't try anything funny. With my hand on my neck I can feel my heart beat it starts to increase in its rate. And moving seemed to get harder it seems to become hard to stay awake and hold my neck as the beat gets quicker.

"Yunie." Rikku checks on me. I try to respond but I can't seem to speak or move. Shit this is not good all I can do is blink. "Yunie Stay awake." I hear Rikku "Yunie stay Awake I'll be right back." She runs off into the thick white fog.

It's so thick I can't see anything around me.

I eventually fall over from this lack of motion I have.

I roll onto my face.

I hit something soft.

I can move again.

I lift my head to see flowers below me.

Once Standing up the flowers tickle my ankles.

I look to my hands the blood has gone.

I rub my neck.

I check my hand no blood.

I'm OK.

There's a whistle.

A silhouette of a man walks out from the fog.

He comes closer.

It stays as a shadow and walks into me knocking me over backwards.

I brace and hit the soft ground again.

I open my eyes to see up through the fog as shapes start to appear and make sense as I see the ceiling above my bed.

"Yuna." Someone calls me. I turn to see Paine.

"Paine?" I question. I thought I had shot her. Maybe Rikku wasn't being crazy.

"Yeah well those bullet's hurt." She answers my thoughts.

"Huh?" How could she know that?

Paine started explaining everything. "It's complicated." She gets to the point. "Yuna you very nearly died two days ago." Two days ago? "To save you I had to change you. Like I had to save Rikku." Change? Save? "There was no other way I asked Rikku first and she let me so I did it." Did what? "I had to make you a vampire." I'm a vampire? "I wouldn't of if there was any other option. It will take a bit of getting used to but look on the bright side you will live forever." I think I can understand.

"So I look like you and Rikku now and have to feed from people." I ask. I don't ever want to feed from people.

"Yes you do look like me and Rikku now but luckily you don't have to feed from people. So long as I am around." What but Rikku wanted my blood? "I wasn't around. I did try to get through to her desperately but she became scared and hungry and couldn't control herself." That's why I now have to live like this. "You do still need to feed though but you can feed from me. Having changed you my blood can supplement you." What about you? "I still have to feed from people but I can't change that." It's Ok think I can live with that.

"Thank you Paine." I thank her for saving me.

_Buddy and Shinra's funeral._

Three girls standing on the high road. All have silver hair red eyes and pale skin.

"Goodbye guys. Say hi to Tidus for me." The physically oldest says.

_Afterwards. Walking back to the airship._

"What now?" Rikku asks.

"Stop stealing my material you're not becoming me." Paine jokes.

"Well where did we leave off." I ask.

"Lulu had her baby and Vegnagun is the next world threat." Rikku tells me.

"Well let's do Vegnagun first it should be a breeze with invincibility." I say.

"Don't take that for granted." Paine cuts in.

"Yeah Okay. And if we do it will give us time to think how to explain all this to our friends." I come up with an idea of what to do.

"I chose to keep my vampirism a secret from my friends." Paine advises.

"And look where that got you. You nearly killed them all." I return.

"I'm just saying." Paine tries to continue.

"What are you my mentor?" I question.

"Kind of." Paine answers.

* * *

There it is Yuna part 6. review if you want to.


	23. Rikku Part 6

Love lies bleeding

Rikku part two enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the ff series.

**Recomended music: Song for guy by elton john**

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" I ask. Uncertain of what is still real.

"You just attacked me by biting me." Yuna says quite scared.

"Oh no. That's was what I thought happened." I say full of regret and confusion.

"There's blood round your lips?" Yuna points out. Yuna lifts her hand up in front of her eyes and she looks at the blood covering it in disbelief. While this happens blood comes from her neck and flows down her side ruining her top. She looks down to it and realises where it is all coming from and quickly places her hand back over the wound on her neck.

'Rikku what's Yuna like?' Paine comes back into my head again

"Stop talking to me!" This all started when she bit me "What did you do to me?!"

'I saved you. You were going to die. Now tell me what Yuna is like?'

She saved me? But she did this to me? And then she came back and tried to warn me of myself… she has been trying to protect me. She must know what's happening here. Maybe she can save Yunie. "I bit her she's bleeding heavily from the neck."

'Make sure she stays conches don't worry I'm going to fix this.'

"What how? Paine? Paine!" I Bend down to Yuna. "I'm so sorry Yunie. Paine said she's gonna fix this. I don't know why it happened. How is it Yuna?"

"It hurts so much." She says starting to sound tired.

I kneel down next to her and try to comfort her. She moves away a little scared of me. I gesture to her that I will not hurt her. She moves back again. I hold her hoping holding her will help her stay alive. I get some of Yuna's blood from her top on my hand. What was it that made me want blood so much? I never felt such an urge before. I lick the blood off of my hand. The fangs extend again at the taste of the blood. There was something quite wonderful to the taste of blood now. Mabey I could have just a bit more. I lick the blood from Yuna's shoulder carefully so she wouldn't notice. Well at least to begin with, but I was hit by the pleasurable feeling like a hammer. And by the end of that lick I was trying to take as much as possible.

"Rikku what the." Yuna turned to me to see just what I was doing with her shoulder.

"I. I. I. I just wanted a little more." I try to explain to Yuna why I was licking her shoulder. I knew I didn't have a good argument.

"I'm bleeding here." Yuna shuffled round and sat there facing me and kept a firm eye on me and a firm hand on her neck. After a minute or so Yunie was looking a lot less alert.

"Yunie." I ask to check on her. She blinks slowly. "Yunie Stay awake." Why is Paine taking so long? Hang on how the hell Paine is going to get here. Shit I have got to land. "Yunie stay Awake I'll be right back." I run to the lift. It wasn't there. I hit the call button and it comes down. Boots. Legs. "Paine?" Paine was in the lift?

"Rikku." It was her thank god she's here. But how?

"How?" I ask.

"Don't worry we have bigger problems." She said calmly as she walked past me and towards the cabin. I follow her in and look to where Yuna was left. I see her Fall to one side and her hand leaves her neck. She had just past out.

"Yunie!" I yell to her seeing the blood pour from her neck as her hand slides off from where she left it. "Paine help her." I ask.

"Very well." She said and walked up to Yuna. She picked up Yuna in her arms. "Are you sure she won't be able to go back." She asked to check with me.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"Like with you I will have to make her a vampire to save her life or she will die." Paine explains.

"Better than letting her die." I point out after all there could be no way I would let her die.

Paine nodded and lifted Yuna's neck up to her mouth. She bites it where I had. At first I wanted to stop her as if she was trying to kill Yuna but I had a feeling Paine knew what she was doing. She lifts away from Yuna after biting her like I had only. When she did I could see Yuna's neck slowly heal from the two different bite marks. Paine's at first then mine. She carried Yuna up the stairs and to the beds placing her on her own bed. I could see Yuna was breathing peacefully and sleeping it seemed.

"Thank you Paine." I thank her.

"I'm not worth thanking." Paine says in a sad voice.

"You saved me and Yunie. Sure your worth thanking." At least I think paine is worth thanking.

"I killed half the crew." She tries to argue.

"And I can understand now. I nearly killed Yunie I lost control of myself and I think you did too." I try to persuade her she isn't as responsible as she thinks.

"I shouldn't have joined." She continues to argue.

"No the gullwings needs you to be the balance to our attitudes. And besides I need you." I make my position clear.

"You still care for me?" She asks not believing me.

"Well Before was bought on by fear but my love was still there. I kept dreaming of being with you." I was true I still love her. What matters is she came back for us.

Paine smiles at me. "Well now you know what I am I need to be honest and we should probably start aga…" I jump and force my lips on Paine's mouth half sentence. Kissing her like I had wanted to again now more than ever she may not want thanks but she will get it. I feel her tongue at my mouth. I thought Paine didn't want to kiss like that. I immediately let her in and fight my way to her mouth. There was immediately something noticeably different than I had been expecting. It was our fangs. They point down and bush against our tongues not painfully but it is quite noticeable. I pull back and away from her.

"So that's why you wouldn't let me kiss you." She smiles properly showing off her fangs. "Or smile to me."

_2 Days later. Buddy and Shinra's funeral._

Three girls standing on the high road. All have silver hair red eyes and pale skin.

"I'll miss you two" The youngest says.

_Afterwards. Walking back to the airship._

"What now?" I ask.

"Stop stealing my material you're not becoming me." Paine jokes.

"Well where did we leave off." Yuna asks.

"Lulu had her baby and Vegnagun is the next world threat." I brief Yunie.

"Well let's do Vegnagun first it should be a breeze with invincibility." Yuna says feeling confident.

"Don't take that for granted." Paine cuts in.

"Yeah Okay. And if we do it will give us time to think how to explain all this to our friends." Yunie comes back with her plan.

"I chose to keep my vampirism a secret from my friends." Paine advises.

"And look where that got you. You nearly killed them all." Yuna returns.

"I'm just saying." Paine tries to continue.

"What are you my mentor?" Yunie questions.

"Kind of." Paine answers.

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed this version of part 6. hit the big green button if you wanna

This big green button.

l

l

v


	24. Paine Part 6

Love lies bleeding

Its Paine part 6.

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy x-2 rights.

**Recommended music: Kiss the bride by Elton John. it fits so well with certain bits of this chapter.**

* * *

'What the hell just happened?' I think Rikku just fed from Yuna. "Shit."

'Oh no. That's was what I thought happened.' She's still talking to someone is Yuna alive?

'Rikku what's Yuna like?' I had to ask no matter how mad Rikku was acting.

'Stop talking to me!... What did you do to me?!' She Ask's

'I saved you. You were going to die. Now tell me what Yuna is like?' I ask her.

'I bit her she's bleeding heavily from the neck.' She replies finally a good piece of conversation.

'Make sure she stays conches don't worry I'm going to fix this.' I might be able to save Yuna.

I jump and land again. Fuck how did Verona do it? I just need to float upwards. I look down and see I have left the floor oh just concentrate on where I want to go. Upwards. I fly upwards and aim at the speck that must be the Celsius. I learn that flying was pretty simple just concentrate in the general direction I want to go in. Within in a minuet or so I land on the deck of the Celsius. "Well that was weird." I utter to myself. I walk through the door and take the lift to the cabin. It descends and I get Rikku for a greeting.

"Paine?" Rikku questions me when the lift arrives at the cabin.

"Rikku." I reply to her to prove I am real.

"How?" She questions me being there. Me? What about Yuna? I don't have the time to explain.

"Don't worry we have bigger problems." I say calmly walking in to the cabin. I see Yuna pass out on the far side of the cabin. Her blood spills from her neck and over the floor.

"Yunie!" Rikku yells fearfully seeing her fall. "Paine help her." Rikku begs.

"Very well." I reply. I walk over the cabin to Yuna. Picking her up I have a second thought. Would vampirism really be good for Yuna? I still can't tell whether Rikku became my kind or the old kind of vampire she attacked Yuna. Then again she was hungry and didn't take her to death. Mainly because of a poor bite. I'm still not sure. I need a second opinion but there is no time. "Are you sure she won't be able to go back." I ask Rikku.

"What do you mean?" Rikku questions.

I don't quite know how to explain it I never wanted to talk about changing people it reminds me of the old times. "Like with you I will have to make her a vampire to save her life or she will die." I explain to her.

"Better than letting her die." Rikku's right. Thank god I will be there for her at least the girls won't be alone. We will all be together. I nod to Rikku to show her I agree with her.

I lift up Yuna to her neck where Rikku had made a poor bite to Yuna and thankfully missing the artery. My fangs extend as I close in on Yuna's neck. Biting in I hit her artery and her heart is going at a million miles an hour. Her blood taste oddly salty. I assume it to be the poisons from Rikku's first bite. With the blood I have I return it to Yuna's body. Her heart rate starts to slow so I pull away from her. With her still in my arms I carry her up to her bed and lay her down on it. Right now she needs sleep.

"Thank you Paine." I hear Rikku behind me.

This is my fault. Thanks is the last thing I need. "I'm not worth thanking." I reply.

"You saved me and Yunie. Sure your worth thanking." Rikku tries to cheer me up

"I killed half the crew." I try to get the point across.

"And I can understand now. I nearly killed Yunie I lost control of myself and I think you did too." Rikku still tries to justify what I did.

It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't joined. "I shouldn't have joined." I continue to argue.

"No the gullwings needs you to be the balance to our attitudes. And besides I need you." Rikku still wants me?

"You still care for me?" I ask encase I got this wrong.

"Well Before was bought on by fear but my love was still there. I kept dreaming of being with you." She was dreaming of me? What about the nightmares?

Paine smiles at me. "Well now you know what I am I need to be honest and we should probably start agai…" I get a mouthful of Rikku. Or not. I mentally finish my sentence. She dose love me. I never stopped loving her. I feel free to push the kiss further. When kissing her she acted in surprise to notice me wanting to go further, but she let me. It had been near forever since I had kissed a girl like that it brought back memories of love from the past and hope for the future. Rikku's fangs were tickling my tongue and soon she was tickling mine. We stepped back from one another.

"So that's why you wouldn't let me kiss you." Rikku points out. I couldn't stop smiling it was nice to be able to openly smile. "Or smile to me."

_2 Days later._

Yuna was finally waking up. "Yuna." I call to her. She turns to me.

"Paine?" Yuna questioned me being there. Now would be confusing for Yuna I pay attention to her thoughts 'I thought I had shot her?'

"Yeah well those bullet's hurt." I answer her.

"Huh?" Yuna looks at me confused. 'How could she have known that?'

I think I need to explain what's going on to her. "It's complicated. Yuna you very nearly died two days ago. To save you I had to change you. Like I had to save Rikku. There was no other way I asked Rikku first and she let me so I did it." 'Did what?' Yuna was still confused. I hate talking about it but I go on. "I had to make you a vampire. I wouldn't have done it if there was any other option. It will take a bit of getting used to but look on the bright side you will live forever." Yuna seems to start to understand.

"So I look like you and Rikku now and have to feed from people." Yuna questions. 'I don't ever want to feed from people.' She was worried.

I answer her. "Yes you do look like me and Rikku now but luckily you don't have to feed from people. So long as I am around." Trouble is you have to feed from me. 'What but Rikku wanted my blood?' Yuna mentally questions. "I wasn't around. I did try to get through to her desperately but she became scared and hungry and couldn't control herself." 'That's why I now have to live like this.' Thankfully Yuna is good at understanding weird and awkward situations. "You do still need to feed though but you can feed from me. Having changed you my blood can supplement you." I think yuna's figured out I can hear her thoughts. 'What about you?' "I still have to feed from people but I can't change that."

"Thank you Paine." Why dose everyone want to thank me?

_Buddy and Shinra's funeral._

Three girls standing on the high road. All have silver hair red eyes and pale skin.

"I'm Sorry." The technically eldest says.

_Afterwards. Walking back to the airship._

"What now?" Rikku asks.

"Stop stealing my material you're not becoming me." I joke.

"Well where did we leave off." Yuna asks.

"Lulu had her baby and Vegnagun is the next world threat." Rikku explains to Yuna.

"Well let's do Vegnagun first it should be a breeze with invincibility." Yuna says feeling confident.

"Don't take that for granted." I cut in.

"Yeah Okay. And if we do it will give us time to think how to explain all this to our friends." Yuna comes back with her plan.

"I chose to keep my vampirism a secret from my friends." I advise.

"And look where that got you. You nearly killed them all." Yuna returns.

"I'm just saying." I try to continue.

"What are you my mentor?" Yuna questions.

"Kind of." I answer.

* * *

There we go Part 6. you could end the story there i have actually written it so it dose end like that with them walking off together into distance. the trouble is back in August 2008 when I came up with this epic story I thought up a hole back story to Paine from the day she was converted to the start of the story when youth league and New Yevon stop fighting. As i like the number 25 one more chapter is due. So be ready. review if you please.


End file.
